Un día en la vida
by Beledien
Summary: sí, aquí de nuevo, para ver como es un día normal en la vida de los caballeros dorados
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen son de kurumada así que bla bla y bla.

El motivo de volver a publicar aquí este fic otra vez, es porque últimamente me he encontrado con la desagradable noticia de que este fic fue publicado en otras páginas en muchas sin que siquiera me preguntaran. Por eso lo coloco aquí de nuevo. Vamos, ya sé que la historia es vieja y que no tiene mucho sentido pero al menos eso fue lo que pude escribir.

**UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE...**

Amanece en el santuario, es un día normal, el movimiento es escaso y apenas se oye a un gallo cantando.

Mu se despierta y bosteza, otro día aburrido, en que tendrá que quedarse vigilando a cualquiera que intente dirigirse al templo de Atena en el santuario, si encuentra un poco de tiempo tal vez podría entrenar un poco a Kiki que desde que regresó al santuario, casi no ha tenido tiempo para dedicarle a su pelirrojo alumno.

Mu se levanta y antes de tomar un baño sale a la puerta de su casa para ver si hay alguien cerca que pueda importunarlo cuando esté tomando un baño. No hay nadie alrededor. Entra y cuando se desviste, escucha alguien en la puerta.

_-Hola, hay alguien aquí?_ –dice un hombrecillo en traje gris

_-nunca falla...-_dice Mu para sí –_Sí, un momento por favor, ya salgo._

Mu se viste apresuradamente como puede, sale a la carrera colocándose una bota.

_-en que le puedo ayudar? -_

_-verá usted, trabajo para la oficina de impuestos, he venido a hacer un inventario de sus pertenencias_ –dice el sujeto que no era otra cosa que un cuestor de impuestos -¿_Esta casa es suya?_

_-bueno en realidad yo sólo la cuido _–dice Mu con mucha naturalidad _-la casa le pertenece al santuario._

_-Dígame quien está a cargo del santuario?_

_-antes teníamos al Patriarca _–dijo Mu rememorando un poco _-pero ahora que dejó sus funciones, la que está a cargo es Atena, Saori Kido._

_-muy interesante, donde puedo encontrarla?_

_-ella está en su templo, allá arriba –_Dijo el caballero de Aries señalando con el dedo -_Pero se supone que no debo dejar pasar a nadie. Aunque siendo de la oficina de impuestos puede usted pasar._

_-gracias, es usted muy amable._

_-No tiene porque, nos vemos...-_ dice el sonriente Mu despidiendo con la mano al cuestor de impuesto -_con eso tiene esa tacaña Señorita Kido, cuando le caiga el fisco._

_Ahora haber si tengo tiempo de darme un baño sin interrupciones._

Mu regresa a su casa y se desviste de nuevo y cuando está a punto de meterse en la bañera

_-Maestro Mu, donde está?_ –dice Kiki en la puerta

_-Kiki que haces aquí?_ –pregunta Mu desde la tina -_te dejé en Jamiel para que practicaras (y para que me dejes en paz por un momento) la levitación de objetos._

_-por eso vine maestro Mu Ya terminé con la práctica._

_-como que terminaste con la práctica? Te dije bien claro que tu tarea era que apilaras las rocas una sobre otra, de grande a pequeña, de la misma manera que están ordenados los pisos de mi castillo._

_-eso hice maestro Mu. Están exactamente igual que los pisos de su castillo. Aunque debo aclararle que los pisos de su castillo no están muy ordenados del todo._

_-a qué te refieres con que no están muy ordenados del todo?_ –dijo Mu con un tono preocupado

_-bueno, luego de caer al fondo del barranco no pudieron no están muy ordenados que se diga_ –dijo Kiki sin darle mayor importancia _-¿Qué hay de desayunar?_

_-Cómo que cayeron al fondo del barranco?_ –dijo Mu saltando de la tina

_-Creo que lo mejor será que me regrese a Jamiel a ver que hay de desayunar_ –dijo Kiki que presintió los problemas aproximarse _-hasta luego maestro Mu._

_-ahora si que te pasaste Kiki_ –dijo Mu saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura -_agradece que no puedo teletransportarme en estas condiciones, pero espera a que termine mi baño y verás._

Refunfuñando Mu regresa al baño y vuelve a meterse en la tina.

_-Hola, Mu estás ahí?_ – se escucha la voz de Aldebaran desde afuera

_-que quieres?_ –respondió Mu todavía enojado

_-que carácter_ –dijo el sensible Aldebaran -_si te pones así entonces no te hablo._

_-discúlpame Aldebaran_ –dijo Mu saliendo otra vez del baño con la toalla en la cintura -_es que he estado tratando..._

_-no tienes que darme explicaciones Mu_ –dijo el santo de Tauro muy resentido _-es sólo que nunca lo creí de ti._

_-Creer que exactamente?_

_-que anoche te fuiste de parranda con Milo y Mascara Mortal_ –Comenzó su relato Aldebaran -_Les pregunté si podía acompañarlos pero me dijeron que no podía ir porque era la noche de las personas con nombres que empezaban con M como tú Mu. Milo me dijo que te invitarían. Y claro habiendo estado desvelado era obvio que te dormirías hasta tarde y dejaste pasar a ese sujeto que dice ser el cuestor de impuestos. ¿Por eso hasta estas horas no te has bañado todavía?_

_-yo no fui con ellos!... –_respondió Mu rápidamente -_no es por eso que todavía no termino de bañarme..._

_-no importa, no hace falta que mientas, después de todo yo también puedo salir_ –siguió con su cantaleta el toro -_Me pregunto cuando será la noche de las A, podría llevar a Aioros y a Aioria, aunque también tendría que llevar a Afrodita, mejor no, bueno adiós Mu._

Aldebaran se va de la casa de Mu sin dar mayores explicaciones dejando a un desconcertado carnero

-_Bueno que era lo que quería Aldebaran al final de cuentas? Será mejor que regrese a la tina, pero antes_ -Mu saca la cabeza de su casa y mira a todos lados

-Parece que no viene nadie –_y el caballero de la primera casa vuelve a meterse en la tina._

_-Mu estás ahí?_ –dijo Seiya

_-nunca falla_ –dijo suspirando Mu _-No, No estoy en casa. (haber si puedo engañar al caballito alado)_

_-bueno entonces me voy... –_Seiya ya se había dado media vuelta pero es uno de esos extraños momentos en los que sus neuronas hacen sinapsis _-espera un momento si no estás ahí como puedes contestarme?_

_-Por poco cae_ –dijo Mu chasqueando sus dedos, y saliendo del agua -_dime Seiya que se te ofrece._

_-Mu por qué te vistes así, donde está tu armadura?_ -dijo El Pegaso al ver al caballero de Aries medio desnudo _-No me digas que la empeñaste para salir de parranda con Milo y Mascara Mortal, yo quería ir pero me dijeron no podían otros cuyos nombres no empezaban con M. No sabes cuando es la noche de los nombres con S, podría ir con Shiryu, Shun, Shaka, Shura y Saga, aunque todavía le tengo algo de miedo._

_-Qué se te ofrece Seiya? –_dijo Mu tratando de no perder los estribos

_-Venía a ver si podías arreglar mi armadura entre otras cosas. _

_-Qué le pasó a tu armadura?_ –dijo el caballero de la primera casa casi son sorpresa

_-Verás como ellos siempre me están jugando bromas pesadas decidí vengarme así tomé los cascos de Hyoga y los demás y los metí al microondas, y a que no sabes que fue lo que pasó?_

_-No, qué fue lo que pasó?_ –dijo Mu esperando la respuesta

_-El microondas explotó!_ –dijo Seiya haciendo mímica con las manos -_la buena noticia es que los cascos están bien, pero como el microodas era de Saori, vieras como se puso, me dijo que no regresará con si no era con el microondas arreglado o uno nuevo, como yo no tengo dinero pensé en que tal vez tú podrías. Mira esto es lo que quedo. _

_Seiya saca de su mochila un pedazo de la puerta del microondas_

_-Seiya yo no arreglo microondas averiados._

_-Ah no? –_dijo Seiya todavía incrédulo _-Es una lástima, podrías al menos arreglar mi armadura._

_-que le pasa a tu armadura._

_-Primero fui a buscarte a Jamiel y mientras escalaba algo muy raro paso, creo que era tu castillo el que me cayó encima._

Los ojos de Mu se humedecieron nuevamente.

_-que te pasa Mu?_ –preguntó el caballo alado

_-está bien Seiya_ -dijo Mu pensando que en algo podría ser útil el Pegaso -_arreglaré tu armadura si me haces un favor._

_-Bueno no tengo mucho dinero, ese era mi problema desde un principio._

_-Seiya no iba a pedirte prestado! _–le contestó enojado Mu -_como si yo alguna vez te hubiera pedido dinero. Lo único que quiero es que vigiles mi casa mientras me doy un baño, no quiero que me interrumpa nadie entiendes, crees que podrías hacerlo._

_-por supuesto Mu. Yo me quedo aquí y vigilo por ti._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** aquí les va otra vez todo el rollo de que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, y todo lo que sigue.

**UN DIA EN LA VIDA ...**

Es muy temprano en la mañana en el santuario, el sol apenas salé y hay muy poco movimiento, se podría decir que hasta se oye un gallo cantando.

Aldebaran se despierta y bosteza estirando los brazos.

_- ya amaneció_ –decía Aldebaran bostezando -_será mejor que me de un baño y me prepare mi desayuno, que bueno que Mu vigila la primera casa así no tendré mayores interrupciones._

Y así como lo pensó Aldebaran pudo tener su baño tranquilo y dirigiéndose a la cocina escucha desde afuera.

_-Hola hay alguien aquí?_

_- Si? Quien llama? -_ Sacando la cabeza por la puerta

_-Disculpe usted –_ dijo el cuestor de impuestos intimidado por el tamaño de Aldebaran

_-¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?_

_-trabajo para el servicio de impuestos de Grecia, he venido a hacer un inventario de sus pertenencias, si no es mucha molestia. ¿es esta casa suya?_

Pero Aldebaran no lo escucha, está sumido en sus pensamientos

-_Y cómo pasó por la casa de Mu, si mis sospechas son ciertas entonces Mu también se fue de parranda con Milo y Mascara Mortal, aunque no lo creo de Mu, tendré que ir a su casa a confirmarlo._

_-Señor disculpe, hace rato que le estoy preguntando_ –dijo El hombrecillo jalando a Aldebaran de la camiza -_donde encuentro a la señorita Saori Kido._

_-para que busca a Atena?_ –se dio la vuelta de repente el santo de Tauro

_-para hacerle algunas preguntas_ –dijo el cuestor luego de tragar saliva

_-será mejor que vaya a la casa de Mu y lo compruebe yo mismo_ –decía pensativo todavía Aldebaran

_-Señor le estoy hablando._

Aldebaran se voltea a verlo y el pobre cuestor sólo atina a cubrirse la cabeza con sus carpetas.

_-pase y tome una taza de café conmigo_ –dijo amablemente Aldebaran -_espere un momento ahora vuelvo, voy por la leche._

Aldebaran sale de su casa para preguntarle a Mu que diablos fue a pasar una persona común corriente por su casa y a comprobar sus sospechas de la supuesta noche de juerga de Mu.

Cuando regresa media hora más tarde encuentra al cuestor de impuestos sentado donde lo había dejado por miedo a hacer algo que irrite a su corpulento anfitrión.

_-Sigue usted aquí?_ –preguntó Aldebaran quien obviamente olvidó que tenía visitas

_-usted me dijo que lo esperara aquí._

_-yo hice eso? No lo recuerdo, bueno supongo que habré tenido algún motivo, espere un segundo ahora vuelvo con la leche para el desayuno._

_-este tipo si que es raro, más raro que aquel tipo semidesnudo_ –dijo para sí el cuestor

_-hola!_ –dijo Kiki que apareció delante del funcionario público -_me pareció escuchar que hay desayuno en esta casa._

_-AHHH! Quien eres tú._

_-soy Kiki, tú quien eres, qué haces aquí?_

_-el que vive aquí me invitó a desayunar, yo sólo vine a..._

_-Aldebaran te invitó? Crees que también me invite a mí?_

_-no veo porque no si es que no se olvidó de que me invitó._

_-así es Aldebaran, no te preocupes –_dijo el pequelo lemuriano dándole una palmada en la espalda al cuestor.

_-bueno le dices a tu amigo que no acostumbro a desayunar luego de las once de la mañana, así que mejor me voy que todavía tengo mucho trabajo. (Y mejor si no encuentro con otro loco, aunque no me extrañaría)_

_-bueno, mejor así podré comerme tu ración._

Mientras Aldebaran va en dirección a la casa de Saga.

_-Saga estás despierto?_

_-Ah no Aldebaran_ –dijo Kanon desde la puerta de su casa _-no te invitaremos a desayunar con nosotros, la última vez que viniste te comiste nuestras provisiones de toda la semana y luego tuvimos que pasarla a plan de pan y agua, porque la tacaña de Saori no quiso..._

_-Cálmate un poco –_dijo El caballero de la segunda casa _-no vine a que me invitaran a desayunar._

_-no?_

_-No, sólo quería ver si me prestaban un poco de leche..._

_-De ninguna manera.!_ –gritaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

-_que carácter, cualquiera diría como mucho, lo que pasa es que soy bajo de tórax eso es todo. Y ahora que hago para conseguir la leche, tal vez si regreso a casa de Mu haber si tiene un poco._

Aldebaran llega a la casa de Mu.

_-Mu estás vestido?_

_-hola Aldebaran que haces aquí? –_saludó Seiya

_-vine a buscar a Mu._

_-lo siento no puedes verlo. No está en casa._

_-pero cómo si hablé con él más temprano, no creo que haya abandonado su puesto._

_-Me dieron órdenes precisas de no dejar pasar a nadie por aquí, así que adiós._

_Aldebaran._

_-mira Seiya, yo sólo quiero hablar con él un momento si me permites pasar._

_-de ninguna manera te dejaré pasar._

_-Si me dejarás!_

Para estos momentos Aldebaran sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza y era hablar con Mu, aunque bien no recordaba para que, pero ningún chico de bronce iba a impedírselo, así fue a toda carrera contra Seiya quien estaba parado tercamente en la puerta de atrás de la casa de Mu.

_-Así que quieres pelea quieres pelea, te la daré_ –se alistó el caballero de bronce

En ese justo momento los restantes cuatro chicos de bronce llegaron.

_-Chicos que hacen aquí?_ –saludó Seiya que tenía peor memoria que Aldebaran

_-Hola Seiya_ -le saludó de igual manera Shun -_que bueno que te encontra..._

_-Corre Shun!_ –fue lo último que se pudo escuchar de Ikki

Pero demasiado tarde la embestida de Aldebaran fue a dar con los cinco chicos que ni tiempo tuvieron de hacerse a un lado. Mu sólo escucho un crujido antes de que la pared se le cayera encima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** la de siempre

**UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE...**

Es muy temprano en la mañana, el sol comienza a salir hay muy poco movimiento en el santuario, está tan calmado que hasta se oye cantar a un gallo.

En la casa de Géminis en una litera de dos pisos Saga se despierta y bosteza estirando todo su cuerpo (con sus pies saliendo debajo de la manta).

_-Tacaña de Saori, no quiso comprarnos camas más decentes_ -Dice Saga rascándose la cabeza.

Se levanta y mira a la cama de arriba. Agita una mano en frente de la cara de Kanon, le hace gestos y comprueba que Kanon sigue profundamente dormido.

_-bien_ –dice Saga _-A ver si ahora puedo bañarme yo primero._

Se da la vuelta para dirigirse al baño, pero en cuanto da el primer paso, Kanon le cae encima.

-_de ninguna manera_ –dijo Kanon sobre Saga -_tu siempre te acabas el agua caliente y a mí me toca hacerla de pingüino._

_-Yo no me acabo el agua caliente, eres tú el que se queda horas encerrado. Qué haces ahí adentro tanto tiempo, te pones tu máscara de belleza acaso?_

_-no tanto como tú cuando te haces tu tratamiento de cuidado para el cabello._

_-ahora si te pasaste copia barata_ –Saga comienza a apretar del cuello a Kanon

_-el que se pasó eres tú, copia pirata_ –Kanon toma por el cuello a Saga

Y los gemelos corren hacia la puerta del baño, llegando ambos al mismo tiempo y atorándose en el marco de la puerta, es ahí cuando empiezan a forcejear, Saga se aparta y Kanon cae de cara sobre el tapete. Saga entra tranquilamente.

_-Ya que no tendrás nada que hacer mientras me doy mi baño –_pasando sobre Kanon -_podrías al menos hacer las camas ._

_-de ninguna manera pienso hacer la cama del señor yo primero._

_-Ha no!_

_-No! –Kanon cruzó los brazos como protesta._

_-Esa es tu última palabra?_

_-Sí!_

_-entonces ve a comprar el pan!_

_-Bien!_

Saga cierra la puerta dejando a Kanon con su mal humor.

_-qué acabo de hacer?_ –se dijo Kanon -_Acabo de recibir una orden de mi obtuso hermano? Ay no, maldita sea, tendré que ir por el pan o no tendremos desayuno._

Kanon sale de su casa con dirección a la casa de Mascara Mortal.

_-Mascara Mortal, estás despierto?_

Pero Kanon no recibe contestación. Por eso decide entrar en la casa de Cáncer que parecía desierta.

_-Mascara estás decente? Puedo pasar?_

Dentro de la casa Mascará Mortal yace en el piso al lado de su cama

_-Ay no! ahora que quiere este?_ –Pensó Mascara de la Muerte -_Será mejor no hacer ruido y tal vez crea que no estoy en casa a ver si así se va pronto._

Y como no hay señales de vida Kanon se dirige a la cocina a asaltar el refrigerador de Mascara Mortal, pero Kanon no encuentra nada más que unos huevos muy raros, una botella de yogurt natural (al menos eso era lo que Kanon pensaba).

_-Supongo que con esto bastará, lástima que la casa de Camus no esté cerca, sino podría hacerme de un buen pan francés._

Kanon se va no sin antes dejar una nota sobre la mesa de Mascara Mortal diciendo las cosas que tomó prestadas y que piensa devolver en cuanto se haga efectiva su mensualidad.

Kanon Regresa y encuentra que Saga ya ha salido del baño.

_-A que se debe este milagro?_

_-Hay una araña en la ducha_ –dijo preocupado Saga con su bata y una toalla envuelta en su cabeza

_-Ay! ni pareces hombre_ –le reclamó Kano -_como te va a dar miedo una arañita inocente._

Kanon entra y descubre que su inocente arañita era una tarántula Goliat de treinta centímetros de diámetro.

_-Sálvame Saga!_ –Kanon saltó sobre Saga

_-Ya bájate de encima_ –dijo Saga soltando a Kanon, cayendo éste en el piso _-ni pareces hombre._

_-ahora qué vamos a hacer?_

_-dime a mi que no tuve tiempo de colocarme mi acondicionador para el cabello._

Kanon mira de reojo a Saga

_-bueno, cambiando de tema_ –dijo Saga notando la mirada de Kanon_ -Conseguiste algo para desayunar?_

_-más o menos. Pero te toca a ti preparar el desayuno._

_-a mí por qué si yo ya hice las camas._

_-pero tu no tuviste que ir a..._ -Pero Kanon pensando que no era una buena idea decirle Saga sobre la procedencia de sus alimentos, se quedo callado

_-bien que esperas_ –dijo Saga golpeando el piso repetidamente con la punta del _pie -Yo mientras me voy a ver como me arreglo el cabello._

Kanon va a la cocina y se dispone a prepara su desayuno con las pocas provisiones que pudo conseguir, no sin antes refunfuñar por la miseria que recibían de Saori, porque según ella les había dicho a los gemelos que no era posible pagar a dos santos que cuidaran la misma casa, así que el sueldo de uno lo dividía en dos.

El cabello de Saga sin acondicionador era un desastre, Saga no conseguía dominarlo.

_-Un poco más y tendré que cambiarme a la casa de Leo_ –refunfuñaba Saga _-cómo es que Camus y Shaka mantienen su cabello en perfecto estado._

Saga arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo. Se hizo dos trenzas largas, porque con una sola no lograba dominar su larga cabellera.

_-El desayuno está listo –_gritó Kanon desde la cocina masticano un pedazo de pan

Saga salió y Kanon casi se atora al verlo.

_-no sabía que Laura Ingalls venía visitarnos...-_Kanon se mataba de risa -ja ja ja ja!

_-Cállate si no quieres ser mi hermana la cieguita_ –respondió Saga

_-Saga estás despierto?_ –se oyó el grito de Aldebaran afuera de la casa de Géminis

_-es Aldebaran, ahora que haremos?_ –dijo Saga

_-rápido esconde el desayuno mientras yo salgo y voy a ver que quiere_ –dijo Kanon corriendo hacia la puerta

_-Bien._

Saga corre despavorido y cubre la mesa con un largo mantel y luego sale.

_-sólo quería ver si me prestaban un poco de leche..._ –preguntaba Aldebaran

_-de ninguna manera_ –contestaron en coro los gemelos

Aldebaran se fue refunfuñando.

_-menos mal que ya se fue_ –dijo Kanon secando su frente con el reverso de su mano -_Donde está el desayuno?_

_-Aquí_ –dijo Saga destapando la mesa

_-bien es hora de comer._

Su desayuno más bien era frugal, consistía de huevos revueltos yogurt y un poco de cereal que Kanon había encontrado en una caja olvidada.

_-de donde habrá salido semejante monstruo?_ –preguntó Kanon refiriéndose a la tarántula

_-no lo sé, pero que se hace a mí que es cosa de Mascara Mortal o de Milo_ –respondió Saga -_a ellos les gustan ese tipo de alimañas._

_-no creo, Mascara Mortal no estaba en su casa. _

_-Para qué fuiste a su casa?_

_-yo para nada, sólo pasé por allí._

_-estos huevos están muy raros_ –dijo Saga masticando los huevos revueltos _-Mejor comienzo por el yogurt y el cereal._

_-creo que tienes razón _–dijo Kanon que los había probado -_Es la última vez que tomo cosas de la casa de Mascara Mortal._

_-que tomaste la comida de la casa de Mascara Mortal! _–dijo Saga escupiendo la leche-con razón tiene este sabor a agrio.

_- Pero era el que estaba más cerca, no querrías que fuera hasta el pueblo por el pan, para cuando regresara sería la hora del almuerzo. Y no es sabor a agrio, es yogurt natural, para tu información._

-_es leche agria, quien sabe de que década la tenía guardada en su refrigerador. Si hasta tiene cositas verdes._

_-yo pensé que eran chispas de limón o chirimoya._

_-y no quiero ni averiguar de que eran los huevos con los que preparaste el revuelto._

_-bueno, cualquiera se equivoca de vez en cuando._

_-No Kanon, tú te equivocas por todos._

_-así, pues yo por lo menos traigo algo de comer, no me gasto la mensualidad en acondicionador para el cabello._

_-no compraría tanto si tú no te lo acabaras._

_-Hola hay alguien en casa?_ –Se asomó por la puerta el hombre del traje gris

_-Qué quiere!_ –gritaron al mismo tiempo Saga y Kanon

_-Nada,_ -dijo nervioso el cuestor de impuestos -_yo sólo quería saber donde puedo encontrar a la señorita Saori Kido._

_-de esa miserable arpía ni nos hable_ –dijo Saga -_Pero para qué la quiere después de todo?_

_-Pues verá señor, trabajo para la oficina de impuestos y quisiera saber..._

_-Ah por supuesto_ –dijo Kanon en un tono más amable _-si sabemos donde está, siga derecho subiendo todas las gradas que encuentre._

_-Si, si quiere le hacemos un mapa_ –dijo Saga muy amablemente

_-no se preocupen creo que con sus instrucciones basta. Una pregunta más, es esta casa suya?_

_-La casa no –_dijo Saga moviendo la cabeza a los lados -_nada de lo que ve aquí nos pertenece, todo es propiedad de la señorita Saori Kido._

_-si y no sólo las casa sino que también tiene un templo más grande allá arriba_ –añadió Kanon

_-gracias han sido ustedes muy amables. Hasta luego caballeros._

_-Adiós_ –se despidieron sonrientes los gemelos

_-con eso tendrá esa tacaña de Saori_ –dijo Saga

_-Sí, cuando el caiga el fisco_ –dijo satisfecho Kanon.

Dos casas más abajo, en la casa de Aries para se exactos. Mu apenas recupera la conciencia. Ayudado por Shiryu quien era el único que había podido saltar a tiempo y evitar al embestida de Aldebaran.

_-Mu estás bien?_ –dijo Shiryu retirando algunos escombros de la cabeza del santo de Aries

_-creo que sí_ –dijo Mu poniéndose de pie -_considerando que una pared cayó en mi cabeza._

_-Mu nunca creí verte en esas fachas dijo Shiryu al observar a Mu de pies a cabeza_

Mu hizo lo mismo y comenzó a sonrojarse

_-no mires Shun_ –dijo Ikki recuperado cubriendo los ojos de su hermano con la mano

_-Que no mire qué?_ –dijo Shun tratando de mirar

_-a Mu desnudo_ –puntualizó Hyoga

_-Donde?_ –preguntó Shun

_-ahí_ –señaló el chico ruso

_-Hyoga no le digas!_ –le reprochó Ikki

–_bueno, basta ya!_ –dijo Mu recogiendo un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba -_si me permiten voy a vestirme, pues por lo visto no podré terminar mi baño hoy._

_-Que Carácter! –_se quejó Ikki

_-mira quien lo dice_ –dijo Hyoga

_-chicos no empiecen de nuevo, que estamos aquí por su culpa_ –reclamó Shiryu -Miren al pobre Seiya

En verdad el pobre Seiya todavía se encontraba incrustado en una de las paredes de la casa de Aries, y Aldebaran con sus cuernos clavados en una enorme piedra que parecía haber sido parte de la pared que le cayó a Mu.

_-alguien puede ayudarme a sacar mis cuernos de aquí? _–pedía ayuda el caballero de Tauro

_-yo te ayudo Aldebaran_ –fue diligente Shun

Mientras Ikki y Hyoga se entretenían lanzando piedritas a la cabeza de Seiya.

_-Oye borrico con alas, despierta de una vez_ -decía Ikki

_-ya basta Ikki, ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí_ –lo reprendió Shiryu

_-Como quieras salamandra sobrealimentada_ –Dijo Ikki

_-y deja de pone apodos a todos, pavo ahumado_ –dijo Hyoga

_-como tu ordenes patito feo_ –siguió el Fénix

_-Seiya estás bien?_ –decía Shiryu agitando al Pegaso _-dinos que te pasó._

Hasta de podía escuchar los pajaritos volando al rededor de la cabeza de Seiya en su estado de inconciencia

_-lo que pasó fue que este asno alado no me dejó entrar en la casa de Mu_ –dijo El santo de la segunda casa una vez que se puso en pie

_-dinos Seiya por qué hiciste eso, sabes que Aldebaran puede venir aquí cuando quiera_ –pregunto el Dragón

_-habla de una vez!_ – dijo Ikki dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Seiya

_-No fue mi culpa_ –comenzó Seiya -Mu me pidió que no dejara pasar a nadie.

_-pero yo no soy nadie_ –dijo Aldebaran

-_Mu te habrá pedido que vigiles su casa unos momentos, pero eso no significaba que también le negaras el paso a Aldebaran que iba de salida_ –añadió Hyoga

_-Aldebaran iba de salida?_ –dijo Seiya

_-Que pensabas que quería entrar al santuario?_ –Ikki como siempre al borde perder la paciencia -_Por todos los dioses Seiya eres más estúpido de lo que pensé, todavía no distingues entre entrar y salir?_

_-parece que no_ –se burló Hyoga _-tendrías que ver plaza Sésamo más seguido._

_-o el mundo de Elmo_ –prosiguió Shiryu con las burlas

_-Oye a mí me gusta ver Elmo por las tardes_ –dijo Shun para cantar luego –_con su crayón y su pez dorado…._

_-Shun no me avergüences delante de todos_ –dijo Ikki colocando una mano sobre su rostro

_-bueno ya sabemos porque estaba Seiya aquí, pero díganme por qué vinieron ustedes? –_preguntó Aldebaran

_-es que es algo largo de contar_ –dijo Shiryu desviando la mirada

_-sí, yo preferiría decirte en otro lugar_ –dijo Hyoga

-_entonces vamos a mi casa, después de todo está más ordenada que la casa de Mu –_Habló Aldebaran -_cuando aprenderá a ser más ordenado? yo siempre le digo que hay que colocar las cosas en su lugar._

_-Ya te oí Aldebaran!_ –se oyó la voz de Mu desde el interior de su casa

_-mejor nos vamos! –_Aldebaran tomó a los chicos de bronce de las manos y se los llevó a su casa


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya son míos son de Kurumada, y todo lo demás que ya saben de memoria

**El día de Mascara Mortal.**

Es muy temprano en el santuario, el sol apenas comienza a salir hay muy poco movimiento y hasta se escucha a un gallo cantando, en la cuarta casa de Cáncer Mascara Mortal duerme en el piso al lado de su cama.

Un ahora más tarde Mascara Mortal sigue durmiendo hasta que oye una voz.

_- Mascara Mortal, estás despierto? –_era Kanon entrando a la casa de Cáncer.

Mascara Mortal se queda quieto. Apenas recuerda la noche anterior, no sabe como llegó hasta aquí y menos a que hora llegó sólo sabe que no quiere ver a nadie

_-Mi cabeza, maldito Milo_ –se queja el caballero de Cáncer -_es la última vez que salgo con él a alguna parte._

_-Mascara estás decente? Puedo pasar?_ –escuchaba a Kanon llamarlo insistentemente

_-Ay no! ahora que quiere este?_ –se decía a sí mismo Mascara mortal -_Será mejor no hacer ruido y tal vez crea que no estoy en casa a ver si así se va pronto._

Y tal como lo pensó Kanon se fue de su casa sin dejar de husmear un poco por la cocina.

_-hasta que se fue el gemelo fantástico, la verdad no sé como Saga lo soporta. _

MM se estira un poco bostezando y al querer levantarse se golpea la cabeza con la cama.

_-AY! Quien puso esta cosa aquí!_ –dijo Mascara de la muerte con la mano en la frente -_Ah sí es mi cama, como fue a parar en este lugar. Bueno lo mejor será dormir un poco hasta la hora del almuerzo, que raro nunca me duele la cabeza después de beber, a no ser que le hayan puesto algo a la bebida._

MM se acuesta y trata de dormir un poco más, pero no lo consigue con todo el escándalo que se arma en la casa de Leo y de Aries.

_-Yo pensé que Mu era un tipo tranquilo, sin embargo sus gritos se oyen hasta aquí. Que bueno que no lo tengo de vecino, aunque los gemelos no son mejor, tengo que escuchar sus gritos en stereo, y que estará haciendo ese gato sobrealimentado de Aioria._

_Ay! Por que no se callan de una vez?_

MM busca en sus cajones y saca un pedazo de algodón que acomoda en sus orejas.

_-Así está mejor ahora podré dormir._

Pero lo que para MM fue un instante que cerró los ojos (Pero en realidad ya era medio día) de pronto siente que alguien lo sacude, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada atónita de una persona ajena al santuario.

_-Ya despertó, que bueno pensé que le había pasado algo_ –dijo el Cuestor de Impuestos -_ya estaba por llamar a una ambulancia._

_-Cómo se atreve a despertarme, con quien cree que está hablando? _–Mascara no estaba feliz de ser interrumpido en medio de su sueño reparador

_-Pues como le hablaba y usted no despertaba, pensé que algo malo podría haberle pasado_ –dijo el Cuestor de impuestos

_-oiga hable más alto, no logro escuchar nada de lo dice._

_-QUE QUE BUENO QUE DESPERTO!_

_-OIGA NO ME GRITE QUE NO SOY SORDO! –_Mascara estaba a punto de perder la paciencia hasta que recordó algo -_oh! ya me acordé,_ ( quitándose los tapones de algodón) _ahora si puedo oírlo, dígame QUIEN DIABLOS ES USTED QUE SE ATREVE A DESPERTARME ?_

_-pero que carácter, pero parece un tipo peligroso y loco como los otros mejor salir de aquí lo más pronto posible –_pensó el Cuestor, quien muy nervioso le habló a Mascarita -sólo pasaba por aquí, busco a la señorita Saori Kido.

_-y los otros lo dejaron pasar así nomás?_ –bufó el santo del cangrejo

_-Sí._

_-bueno si los otros lo dejaron pasar no hay problema, puede usted irse y no haga ruido por que no respondo._

_-Si señor, con gusto señor, adiós señor._

Y el pobre cuestor de impuestos se va a toda marcha

_-Que bueno que pude salir de esa casa tan tenebrosa, este tipo si parecía peligroso, ojalá la próxima casa esté habitada por alguien más civilizado._

-Pero que manera de molestar a la gente decente! –rezongó Mascara Mortal -_Mejor vuelvo a la cama y me levanto para la hora de la cena._

Pero en ese momento.

_-Mascara Mortal ahora si que te pasaste! Sal de ahí y recoge a tu alimaña_ –irrumpió Saga más furioso que un toro

_-sí no la queremos en nuestra casa_ –le siguió Kanon

_-ahora que les pasa a estos dos payasos?_ –Mascara ahora estaba confundido

_-Mascara Mortal! Ha llegado tu fin!_ –dijo Saga tomando a Mascara por las solapas de la camisa.

Mascara Mortal admitió sentir miedo ese momento, pero luego de ver a Saga su miedo cambió por otro sentimiento más agradable

_-Ja ja ja, Saga me encanta tu nuevo peinado._

_-es por tu culpa que estoy así –_dijo Saga aun más molesto

_-Saga dile de una vez que se lleve a su bicho_ –llegó Kanon -_no lo queremos en nuestra casa._

_-de qué me están hablando ustedes dos producción en serie_ –El buen humor de Mascara de la muerte se acabó

_-no te hagas el inocente, sabes bien de que hablamos_ –dijo Saga

_-Mira si es por lo de anoche Milo y yo ya les explicamos que la fiesta era sólo para personas cuyos nombres empezaban con M._

_-de qué fiesta hablas? No nos cambies el tema_ –Kanon comenzaba a impacientarse

_-Sí, y mejor empiezas a sacar de mi casa a esa mascota tuya _–Saga se estremecía nada más de acordarse

_-Yo no tengo mascotas, el único que tiene ese hobby es Milo vayan y díganle a él, yo sólo quiero dormir._

_-Ah no, vendrás a nuestra casa y te llevarás a esa horrible araña _–Kanon comenzó a jalonear al caballero de la cuarta casa

_-No y no! Nadie me sacará de mi cama, entienden!_ –Mascara mortal se liberó de Kanon y volvió a cubrirse con las mantas -_así que mejor búsquense a otro. _

_-Con que no te sacaremos de la cama verdad?_ –Dijo Saga con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro _-Ven Kanon._

_-si Saga_ –Asintió Kanon

_-que se proponen par de tontos_ –pensó Mascara

_-Ahora verás_ –decía Saga mientras tomaba un extremo de la cama

_-Feliz aterrizaje! –_dijo Kanon imitando a su hermano

Ambos levantaron la cama de MM y la lanzaron gradas abajo hasta la casa de Géminis.

Un poco más temprano en la casa de Tauro

_-Oh miren! Kiki vino a visitarme_ –Dijo contento Aldebaran

_-pero si tu me invitaste a desayunar en tu casa, no te acuerdas?_ –el aprendiz de Mu no podía creer la mala memoria del toro

_-te invité a desayunar? Pero si ya es la hora del almuerzo_ –dijo Aldebaran _-Porque no estás con Mu?_

_-creo que mi maestro está algo enfadadillo conmigo_ –dijo Kiki mirando a los chicos de bronce

_-Por qué?_ –dijo Aldebaran –_si eres tan bueno_

_-Porque cuando estaba realizando un ejercicio..._

_-ya sabes como son los niños siempre haciendo travesuras, pero no lo hacen con maldad_ -dijo Shiryu tapándole la boca a Kiki

_-hablando de travesuras me acordé de algo_ –dijo el caballero de la segunda casa

_-que raro –_dijo Ikki

_-shh!_ –recibió un codazo de Shun

_-quieren ver lo que me llegó ayer junto con las bananas que me envió mi mamá desde el Brasil?_ –Aldebaran se mostró emocionado

_-que es?_ –preguntó Shun por curiosidad

_-esto! –_dijo El toro sacando una caja -_no son adorables?_

_-Sálvame hermano! –_Shun salto a los brazos de Ikki como cuando era un niño

_-Aldebaran que haces con esa cosa!_ –dijo Shiryu que había saltado al igual que Shun a los brazos de Hyoga

_-Sólo hay una?_ –Miró extrañado Aldebaran dentro de la caja _-Que raro ayer eran dos._

_-que eran dos!_ –dijo Hyoga igual de consternado que los otros

_-sí, creo que vivían en los bananos que me enviaron, pensé en dárselos Milo para que deje ir con ellos a su fiesta._

_-pues dáselos de una vez y quítalos de nuestra vista –_dijo Ikki quien aunque no lo admitiría estaba igual de asustado que los otros

_-Que te pasa Ikki, te asustan las arañas?_ –dijo Hyoga al sentir el miedo del Fénix

_-no tanto como a ti_ –respondió Ikki

_-sí… bueno_ –dijo Hyoga soltando a Shiryu -_No sienten como que olvidamos algo._

_-cierto, dejamos Seiya tirado en las ruinas de la casa de Mu_ –dijo Shun todavía en los brazos de Ikki

_-Pero que buenos amigos tengo!_ –se quejó Seiya desde la puerta

_-Seiya estás bien? –_preguntó un poco tarde Shun

_-gracias por preocuparse chicos_ –respondió en tono sarcástico el Pegaso

_-de nada_ –dijo desfachatadamente Ikki

_-tú lo hubieras hecho por nosotros_ –siguió Hyoga

_-ahora tendré que buscar a mi otra amiguita_ –dijo Aldebaran _-Me ayudan?_

_-estás loco!_ –gritó Hyoga, Recibiendo un codazo de Shiryu -_como crees que no te vamos a ayudar._

_-habla por ti congelador portátil_ –Ikki no estaba dispuesto a ceder por nada

_-no me ayudarás!_ –amenazó Aldabaran con su puño a Ikki

_-si lo pides a la buena claro –_dijo Ikki rectificando

Y los caballeros empiezan a buscar ala tarántula, claro que Seiya se perdió esa parte de la conversación y no sabía bien lo que buscaba y no se atrevía a preguntar por temor a seguir siendo el blanco de las continuas burlas de sus compañeros.

_-Pues no está en esta casa_ –dijo Shun

_-gracias a Dios –_Hyoga hizo la señal de la cruz

_-entonces pudo haber ido a la casa de Mu o de Saga y Kanon_ –infirió el Dragón

_-voluntarios para ir a la casa de Mu?_ –Preguntó Aldebaran

Y nada se escucho, era obvio, después del desastre que habían armado en la casa del Carnero, ninguno se atrevería a molestar de nuevo a Mu, quien era muy paciente pero cuando lo hacían enojar era mejor esconderse bajo tierra.

_-mejor vamos donde Saga primero_ –propuso Shiryu

Y los cinco chicos de bronce, Aldebaran y Kiki se fueron a la casa de Saga y Kanon y al no encontrarlos decidieron buscar por su cuenta. Aldebaran y Kiki buscaron en la cocina, Ikki y Shun buscaron en la entrada, Hyoga y Shiryu buscaron en el dormitorio y

Seiya buscó en el baño.

Kiki quien no había comido hasta ese momento, vio los platos con huevos revueltos sin comer, sin pensarlo dos veces se los comió de golpe, pensando que Saga y Kanon debían ser los peores cocineros del mundo, pero en fin, su hambre era más grande.

_-sería bueno que alguien mencionara alguna vez lo que estamos buscando_ –decía Seiya corriendo la cortina de la ducha

Cuando de pronto, una cosa peluda con ocho patas le cayó a Seiya en al cabeza.

Se tocó la cabeza para quitarse la cosa de encima pero ésta se aferró con fuerza as u cabeza. Seiya giró su cabeza y en el espejo pudo ver que la enorme tarántula estaba enredada en su cabeza.

_-AUXILIO! QUITENME A ESTE MONSTRUO DE ENCIMA!_ –Seiya salió despavorido del lugar

_-la encontraste, que bueno dámelo Seiya –_Aldebaran estaba feliz

Pero Seiya seguía corriendo sin dirección, los otros chicos y Aldebaran sólo atinaron a seguirlo. Seiya se disponía a salir de la casa de Géminis por la parte de atrás cuando.

_-SAGA, KANON, ME LAS PAGARAN CARO!_ –Fue lo último que se oyó de Mascara mientras iba escaleras abajo

_-CORRE SHUN!_ –Se escuchó de Ikki

Pero fue demasiado tarde, MM cama y todo ya se había estrellado contra Seiya y los demás caballeros, esta vez ni Shiryu tuvo tiempo de saltar..

La escena era patética, Seiya estaba de nuevo incrustado en la pared, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu estaban desparramados por el piso como pinos de bowling, Aldebaran había dejado un hueco con su forma en la misma pared donde estaba Seiya y MM estaba debajo de lo que alguna vez fue su cama.

_-Chuza!_ –Kanon celebró

_-no te rías todavía, creo que exageramos la nota. Mira como quedó nuestra casa_ –dijo Saga al ver cuando el polvo se disipó

_-A Saori no le va a gustar nada_ –dijo Kanon

_-nada, pero nadita –_acabó Saga


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: La de siempre   
El día de Aioria 

Es muy temprano en el santuario, el sol apenas comienza a salir y hay muy poco movimiento, incluso se puede escuchar un gallo cantando.

Aioria se abre los ojos y bosteza, se rasca la cabeza y piensa.

-_que sueño tan raro tuve anoche, es la última vez que como papitas fritas, palomitas de maíz, cacahuates salado, nachos, chocolate, helado, pizza y todo lo demás antes de dormir._

Se levanta y adormilado se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Cuando entra a la cocina ve a Marin durmiendo en una silla con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa.

_-Buenos Días Marin_ –dice el caballero dorado todavía bostezando estirando sus brazos

Aioria se sienta en la otra silla y dormita un poco, pero unos instantes después sacude su cabeza y se frota los ojos.

_-Y Marin qué hace aquí? no recuerdo que viniera_ -Aioria piensa. Piensa, piensa y sigue pensando, esta en esa pose típica agarrándose la barbilla con una mano y frunciendo el entrecejo -_Ya sé, seguramente vino a disculparse por nuestra pelea de anoche. Claro que no iba dejarla ir sola a esa fiesta, vaya excusa que me dio_ -imitando a Marin -_que sólo las personas cuyo nombre comienza con m pueden ir. Seguro, no había tal, sólo quería ponerme celoso, y ahora quiere disculparse preparándome el desayuno. Bueno será mejor no echar a perder esta oportunidad y regreso a mi cama para que traiga el desayuno a la cama. _

Típico egocentrismo de un leo y una fluida imaginación dan paso a esta absurda conclusión.

Aioria se apresura a regresar a su cama muy contento y piensa en que le gustaría de desayuno. Pero pasa el tiempo y Marin no viene, Aioria empieza a preocuparse

-_qué estará haciendo que le toma tanto tiempo preparar. Me muero de hambre, por qué no viene de una vez, que no sabe que necesito mi desayuno ahora. Será mejor que vaya a la cocina a ver que pasa._

Aioria se levanta con el dolor de su corazón y va a la cocina a ver que es lo demora su desayuno.

Entra y ve que Marin sigue en la misma posición en que la dejo, totalmente dormida sobre la silla. Aioria se acerca muy molesto. Y sacude a Marin para que despierte.

_-muy bonito de tu parte dejarme esperando el desayuno en mi cama._

Marin se despierta y mira con un ojo a Aioria.

_-Aioria, hola_ –Dice Marín tapándose la boca durante el bostezo -_qué ya está listo el desayuno?_

_-Es lo que quiero saber, donde está mi desayuno?_

_-y yo como voy a saber, esta es tu casa no?_

_-Sí pero se supone que tu ibas a prepararme el desayuno y llevármelo a mi cama!_

_-Qué yo iba a hacer qué!_

_-pues prepararme el desayuno, no es para eso que viniste hasta aquí?_

_-Cuando dije que yo iba a hacerte el desayuno! –_Marin se mostró naturalmente enojada por este comentario -_Mira Aioria si crees que porque salgo contigo voy a ser de tu cocinera estás muy equivocado. De ninguna manera voy a prepararte nada y menos voy a servirte como si fueras un rey._

_-Ah no? Entonces que haces aquí!_

_-ah bueno... esa es otra historia... la verdad... es que... yo... este..._

_-me estás ocultando algo?_

_-Mira Aioria si me gritas me voy y no te cuento nada._

_-Ah no! Ahora no me cambies el tema y me explicas porque dormías en la cocina de mi casa si no era para prepararme de comer._

_-Está bien te lo diré. Me dormí en la cocina porque ya era tarde para volver a mi casa._

_-pero si ayer te fuiste a las nueve._

_-si, pero después tuve que regresar para llevar a Mascara Mortal y a Milo a sus casas._

_-Por qué tenías que llevar a Mascara Mortal y a Milo a sus casas?_ –preguntó Aioria que no digería bien las palabras de la amazona

_-porque se pusieron tan borrachos en la fiesta que no podían ni pararse, y me dio pena dejarlos tirados en la puerta del santuario._

_-Cuál fiesta? No me digas que te fuiste de parranda con esos dos_ -y luego de pensarlo dos segundos_- MARIN COMO PUDISTE CON MILO!_

_-ya cálmate! Como si no supiera cuidarme sola._

_-PERO MILO!_

_-NO EMPIECES A GRITARME DE NUEVO!_

Y así comienza una nueva discusión que dura horas, en eso no ven al asustado cuestor de impuesto que se desliza sin hacer ruido por la casa de Leo, y es como un milagro que lo noten, claro con tantos gritos quien se va a dar cuenta de algo, así que el cuestor pasa por la casa de Aioria sin ser visto siquiera.

Un poco más lejos, en la casa de Aries para ser exactos, luego de que los chicos de bronce y Aldebaran huyeran como conejos asustados, Mu ya vestido seguía de mal humor.

_-Mi casa está en ruinas, es la última vez que le pido un favor a Seiya, por más sencillo que este sea_ -Mu mira tristemente a su alrededor _-y mi castillo en Jamiel no debe estar mejor, pero cuando agarre a Kiki, va a ver lo que es un entrenamiento en serio. Y todavía tiene el descaro de preguntar que hay de desayunar._

Mu refunfuña un rato pero luego se acuerda que él tampoco ha comido nada desde la mañana.

_-al menos el lugar del refrigerador quedo a salvo de esos trogloditas._

Mu se acerca al refrigerador y cuando lo habré descubre que está totalmente vacío.

_-pero que pasó, ayer estaba lleno. Ya sé, el idiota de Seiya ha de haberse comido todo mientras estaba en la tina, pero esto no se queda así ahora mismo va a ver como le arreglo la armadura._

Mu se teletransporta hasta la casa de Tauro, busca Seiya y a los demás pero la casa esta vacía, ve la caja de bananas de Aldebaran.

_-una banana no me caería mal, después de todo, Aldebaran acostumbra sacar comida de mi casa sin mi permiso._

Mu abre la caja de bananas pero para su sorpresa no encuentra banana alguna, sino que en lugar de eso, ve una enorme y peluda tarántula que al verse molestada en su sueño salta sobre la cara de Mu.

-_AAAH! QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO! –_Mu sale corriendo con los ojos desorbitados por el susto

Mu en su desesperación se teletransporta tarántula y todo y aparece corriendo brevemente en las casa de Dokho, Afrodita, Camus, Shaka, y termina en la casa de Aioros, corre en círculos por la casa de éste hasta que choca con una pared. La tarántula un poco más inteligente salta antes de recibir el impacto.

_-pero este Aldebaran me las pagará –_alcanza a decir el carnero antes de caer inconsciente con pajaritos volando alrededor de su cabeza

Pero antes de que Mu recobrara totalmente el sentido y pudiera ponerse de pie escucha un fuerte ruido que venía de la casa Shura.

Aioros que parecía sorprendido por la extraña aparición de Mu en su casa sólo atinó a echarle un baldazo de agua.

_-QUÉ TRATAS DE HACER? AHOGARME!_

_-discúlpame_ -dijo el Sagitario -_sólo trataba de ayudarte._

_-Ayuda? Te pedí yo ayuda?_

_-Uy! ya no aguantas una. Nos levantamos de mal humor o qué?_

_-Perdóname Aioros _–dijo Mu mirando al piso avergonzado -_no estoy enojado contigo, sino con ese cretino de Seiya. Él es el responsable de todo lo malo que me sucedió hoy._

_-no te culpo por hacerlo, seguro tienes buenas razones –_dijo pensativo por un momento Shura -_cambiando de tema, escuchaste ese ruido en la casa de Shura? Crees que esté bien?_

_-la verdad con todo lo que me pasó hoy preferiría quedarme aquí donde nadie me encuentre, pero Shura es el que menos problemas me ha dado, así que vamos a ver._

Mientras más abajo, en la casa de Saga y Kanon.

_-Responde Seiya, vamos, reacciona_ –Aldebaran abofeteaba a Seiya con una mano mientras los suspendía en el aire con la otra.

_-no creo que sea la mejor manera de hacerlo volver en sí_ –dijo Shun mirando preocupado

_-yo creo que esta bien_ –contestó Ikki -_Seiya es como un televisor viejo, sólo necesita de unos golpes para componerlo_.

_-Ahora entiendo porque llaman a los televisores la caja idiota_ –observó Hyoga

_-Pobre Seiya, recibió dos impactos de lleno hoy_ –lamentó Shiryu

_-Por lo menos amortiguó el golpe_ –dijo Kiki contento

_-para algo tenía que servir el chico_ –Ikki puntualizó

_-Mascara Mortal no estarás enfadado_ –comentó Saga levantando del piso al caballero de Cáncer

_-Además nosotros somos los que deberíamos estar enfadados contigo_ –dijo campechanamente Kanon

_-Pero si todavía no entiendo de que diablos me están hablando _–dijo el caballero de la cuarta casa

_-no te hagas el inocente_ –se enojó Saga -_quien podría haber escondido una tarántula en el baño de nuestra casa._

_-esto se está poniendo bueno –_se relamió el Fénix

_-Ikki por favor_ –reprendió Andrómeda a su hermano

_-Creo que Mascara Mortal dice la verdad_ –interrumpió Aldebaran sintiendo algo de culpa

_-no te metas en lo que no te importa_ –Kanon hizo callar al caballero de Tauro -_además que hacías en nuestra casa?_

_-Eso, no te dijimos que te fueras?_ –su gemelo habló

_-Es que tenía que buscar algo_ –Aldebaran se puso a mover con el pie las piedrecillas de las ruinas de la casa de Géminis

_-La comida!_ –exclamó Kanon _-te dije que la ocultaras Saga._

Saga y Kanon entran corriendo a su casa y ven que sus platos ya están vacíos.

_-Aldebaran es el colmo, aprovechas que no estamos en casa para comerte todo lo que encuentras_ –reprendió Saga al toro

_-si yo no comí nada -se defendió el caballero levantando las manos a la altura de su rostro_ -el que se comió su desayuno fue Kiki.

_-Ji ji, Es que tenía hambre, y como no estaba nadie en casa creí que no querrían que se eche a perder_ –dijo el Apendix sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro

_-Bueno en realidad tampoco pensaba comer aquel revoltijo que hizo Kanon_ –Saga se suavizó al ver al pequeño

_-Sí, ni siquiera yo quise comerlo_ –añadió Kanon _-No te pareció que estaba un poco raro Kiki?_

_-no –_dijo el aprendiz de caballero -_deberían probar lo que cocina Mu._

_-pero volviendo al tema_ –recordó Saga -_que era lo que buscabas en nuestra casa Aldebaran?_

_-pues buscaba a mi mascota _–dijo tácitamente Tauro

_- como es tu mascota, la puedes describir?_ –preguntó con real curiosidad Máscara de la Muerte

_-Claro, es peluda, tiene seis lindos ojitos rojos, y ocho patitas que son un amor_ –Se podían ver corazoncitos en los ojos del enorme caballero, aunque a decir verdad las miradas de los caballeros de Géminis mostraban todo lo contrario

_-Así que tu fuiste el de la bromita –_dijeron al mismo tiempo Saga y Kanon

_-QUE? POR CULPA DE ESTE BUEY DE YUNTA ME HICIERON RODAR ESCALERAS ABAJO?_ -Se exaltó también Mascara de la Muerte, víctima de los acontecimientos -_PERO ESTA ME LA PAGAN ME OYERON._

Saga y Kanon empiezan a retroceder

_-Mejor nos vamos de aquí, la cosa se va a poner fea_ - Aldebaran carga a Seiya y comienza a correr en dirección opuesta, porque a pesar de lo que cree la mayoría Aldebaran es _inteligente -Creo que es hora de llevarle a Milo sus nuevos amigos._

_-Me gusta tu nuevo peinado Saga -_comento Ikki que no quería perder la oportunidad –_es muy campirano_

y el Fénix se va corriendo detrás de los chicos de bronce poniéndose fuera del alcance de los gemelos y el cangrejo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota.** La misma de ayer

**El día de Shaka.**

Es muy temprano en la mañana, el sol apenas comienza a salir, hay muy poco movimiento en el santuario, incluso se puede escucha a un gallo cantando.

Shaka se despierta pero no abre los ojos, en realidad creemos que esta despierto por que se levanta de su extraña cama con forma de flor de loto, da unos pasos adelante y choca contra una pared.

_-Auch!_ –Shaka abre los ojos por el golpe -_Quien puso esta pared ahí?_

Lo que sucede es que Shaka es sonámbulo, por eso nunca se sabe si esta despierto o dormido. Y cuando duerme tiene los sueños más extraños, como cuando sueña que es la reencarnación de Buda, lo que pasa muy a menudo.

_-Será mejor que haga mis deberes rápido así podré tomar una siesta antes del almuerzo._

Shaka va a la cocina y toma un raro té de jazmines. Cierra los ojos un instante, para descansar la vista según él y se queda inmóvil con las manos sujetando su tacita de té.

Pasan un largo tiempo, pero un largo tiempo y Shaka sigue inmóvil, nada sucede dentro del templo de Virgo hasta que.

_-Shaka creo que me estoy volviendo loco_ –Entró corriendo el rejuvenecido Dokho _-vi a Mu corriendo por mi casa como loco y gritando algo que no pude entender que era. Shaka no me oyes?_

_-Así como la oruga se vuelve mariposa, las cosas se transforman en algo superior –_respondió Shaka sin siquiera abrir los ojos

_-de qué estás hablando?_ –dijo Dokho todavía sin acostumbrarse a la extraña forma de hablar de Shaka -_No veo como pueda ser para bien el que Mu se vuelva loco._

_-Nada permanece en el tiempo, somos sólo granos de arena en el vasto desierto del universo._

_-Shaka creo que no entiendes todavía, estoy hablando de Mu, nuestro amigo. Creo que necesita..._

_-AYUDAAAA! –_se materializó Mu delante de ellos para desaparecer en el acto

_-Dokho querido amigo, no quieres una taza de té?_ –dijo Shaka abriendo los ojos finalmente

_-No gracias, creo que ese té que tomas no tiene algo raro_ –dijo con recelo Libra

_-bueno en ese caso será mejor que no interrumpas mis meditaciones con tus gritos. Hasta mañana_ -Bostezando el caballero de Virgo vuelve a cerrar los ojos

_-pero Shaka._

_-El pavo real y el carnero se encuentran al fin, cual de los dos ganará?_

_-Eres un caso perdido –_Dokho sacudió la cabeza -_Yo mejor voy a buscara Mu._

Mientras Aldebaran y los chicos de Bronce llegan a la casa de Cáncer.

_-Oh! Olvidé a mi otra amiga en casa, pero no quiero pasar por donde están esos tres_ –recordó de repente Aldebaran

_-no te preocupes Aldebaran yo me teletransporto y traigo a tu amiguita, sólo dime donde está_ –ofreció rápidamente su ayuda Kiki

-_está en la caja de bananas, pero no abras la caja se molestan mucho cuando interrumpen su sueño_ –le advirtió Tauro

_-eso me recuerda a Shaka_ –dijo con gran alegría el cisne -_hay que ver como quedo el pobre Ikki luego de que se le ocurrió regalarle un despertador en navidad._

_-ahora que me lo recuerdas tengo asuntos pendientes con ese demente que cree que es el mismo Buda_ –Ikki recordó un viejo rencor

_-Ikki no creo que sea muy sabio de tu parte vengarte de Shaka, loco o no todavía es un caballero muy peligroso_ –dijo sabiamente el Dragón

_-Sí, no quiero que vuelvas al infierno hermano -_Shun comenzó a llorar

_-Ya ves lo que hiciste Shiryu, hiciste llorar a Shun_ –Ikki se enfureció nuevamente

_-la verdad no hace falta mucho para lograrlo_ –dijo Hyoga pellizcando encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Cálmate Shun_ –dijo Ikki recorfontando a Shun con un tierno abrazo _-ya verás como les va al lagarto con bigotes y al patito de hule._

_-pero si no fue nuestra culpa _–se quejó Hyoga

_-tú fuiste el que empezó todo_ –Shiryu habló

_-y lo terminaré si no se callan_ –amenazó nuevamente el Fénix

_-Aquí está –_Kiki se materializó en medio de los chicos de bronce levantando al caja -_no son lindas las tarántulas._

_-ay no! creo que habrá otro Milo en el santuario_ –El cisne Hyoga se estremeció ante la idea

_-siempre empiezan con las mascotas y luego con las chicas_ –Reflexionó el Dragón Shiryu

_-bueno vamos a buscar a Milo_ –Dijo Aldebaran sin darle importancia a los comentarios de los caballeros de bronce

Más abajo se oye la pelea entre Mascara Mortal Saga y Kanon. Y a lo lejos se ven luces de colores saliendo del maltrecho techo de la casa de los gemelos y de lo que quedó de la tercera casa, el viento se lo llevó.

En la casa de Shaka se ve una figura deslizándose entre las sombras esperando no ser vista, es el pobre cuestor de impuestos, tratando de pasar desapercibido cuando de pronto se escucha.

_- las cosas materiales jamás trajeron felicidad al hombre_ –murmuró Shaka entre sueños

_-disculpe usted_ –se detuvo en seco el cuestor de impuestos

_-los salmones corren por los ríos y las gaviotas nadan en los desiertos zzz zzz zzz_

_-Si está totalmente dormido_ –afirmó el funcionario público luego de examinar detenidamente el rostro del rubio caballero _-por como habla será mejor no despertarlo, debe estar aun más loco que los otros._

En casa de Aioria.

_-Hola, Molestamos?_ –saludó alegre Aldebaran

_-Que quieres Aldebaran?_ –respondió Aioria

_-quería ver si podíamos dejar aquí a Seiya un rato hasta que recupere el conocimiento_ –El caballero de Tauro no se inmutó por el mal humor de Leo y puso en el piso a Seiya con un sonoro golpe

_-que le pasó?_ –preguntó Marín al ver a su alumno

_-Preferimos no hablar de eso_ –dijo Shiryu luego de tragar saliva

_-Aldebaran, no creo que sea un buen momento_ –Aioria estaba molesto por sus visitantes

_-Por qué?_ –preguntó Ikki con malicia -_estaban regañando al gatito?_

_-te portaste mal Aioria?_ –Hyoga le dio más cuerda al Fénix

_-si la que se portó mal fue otra_ –respondió el caballero de Leo mirando a la amazona

_-ya va empezar de nuevo_ –Marin levantó los ojos

_-que quieres? después de todo no fui yo el que se fue de parranda con dos caballeros del santuario_ –Recriminó Leo

_-Marin. es verdad?_ –Shun se mostraba muy asombrado

_-no creo que sea para tanto, exageras Aioria_ –El dragón era incrédulo

_-Así?_ –Aioria sabía como lastimar a los otros -_como te sentirías si Shunrey fuera con Mascara Mortal a una fiesta._

_-Shunrey no!_ –respondió rápidamente el Dragón -_como pudo hacerme eso!_

_-ves que no exagero._

_-Miren yo ya me aburrí aquí –_Bufó Ikki _-Aldebaran deja tu cargamento por aquel rincón y vamos a buscar a Milo de una vez para deshacernos de esas alimañas que traes._

_-no le digas así a Seiya_ –Defendió Marín a su pupilo

_-Así que van a casa de Milo_ –Aioria parecía tener alguna idea en mente _-pues también voy yo. Y yo mismo me desharé de él._

_-Creo que Aioria no entendió bien_ –dijo en voz baja el cisne

_-Así será más divertido_ –Ikki se relamía ante la sola idea _-Y Shun ni una palabra entiendes._

Mientras Saga Kanon y Mascara Mortal se están cansados de pelear.

_-Pero enserio, creyeron que yo había escondido esa tarántula en el baño_ –Mascara de la Muerte repetía por enésima vez la pregunta

_-pues eres el que haría ese tipo de cosas –_dijo Saga

_-Lo mío son las calaveras no los bichos_ –Se defendió Máscara de la Muerte - _además todo fue culpa de Aldebaran._

_-sí, todo este enredo fue su culpa vamos a vengarnos_ –Kanon habló entonces

_-un momento, todavía no arreglamos lo del asalto a mi refrigerador_ –Recordó Mascara Mortal

_-no es el momento –_dijo Saga cambiando de tema -_Aldebaran puede escapar y salirse con la suya. Propongo que lo busquemos juntos para darle su merecido y luego ya nos arreglaremos nosotros._

_-trato hecho_ –Accedió Mascara de la Muerte

_-de acuerdo_ –dijo Kanon

Y los tres van en busca de Aldebaran.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** No me digan que no se la saben de memoria

**El día de Dokho**

Es muy temprano en el santuario, el sol apenas comienza a salir, hay muy poco movimiento y hasta se puede escuchar a un gallo cantando.

Dokho despierta y mira alrededor, parece confundido y todavía sin recordar que está en el santuario.

_-Shunrey, calla de una vez a ese condenado animal, que no me deja dormir._

Pero Shunrey no le responde, será porque está muchos kilómetros lejos. Sin recordar que todavía está en el santuario Dokho se levanta y camina hacia el baño, al pasar se mira en un espejo y se asusta.

_-quien eres tú? –_Pero luego de examinar su imagen -_si soy hace doscientos años. Pero por qué? Será este un espejo mágico que hace ver a las personas más jóvenes? Que bien, iré a contarle a Shiryu y a Shunrey!_

Dokho sale de su casa corriendo sin fijarse bien cuando por poco y rueda todas las gradas hasta la casa de Shaka.

_-quien puso estas escaleras aquí, donde está mi cascada, donde diablos estoy! _

Dokho regresa a su casa para vestirse y averiguar que es lo que está pasando, cuando al abrir sus cajones encuentra una nota que dice.

"Querido maestro, debe usted recordar que por la gracia de Atena ya no es usted un anciano, bueno para ser sincero sigue usted teniendo más de doscientos años, pero su apariencia es la de un muchacho, por eso no debe sorprenderse cada vez que se vea al espejo. También es importante hacerle notar que ya no vive usted en Rozan, sino en la Séptima casa de Libra.

Atte. Shiryu."

_-Qué! Entonces el espejo no es mágico? _

"Posdata. El espejo del baño no es mágico, esa es la manera en que usted se ve ahora."

_-Vaya! Eso lo explica todo. Pero este Shiryu, que se habrá creído para dejarme una nota en mis cajones, ni que fuera yo un viejo al que hay que explicarle todo._

Dokho se va al baño y al abrir el botiquín encuentra una nota similar pero esta vez de Shunrey.

_-Pero que se cree esta niña! Dejándome notas en la casa._

Dokho va a la cocina y encuentra notas similares en el horno, dentro el refrigerador, en la alacena, sobre la mesa, dentro las ollas, en fin por todo el lugar.

_-Esos dos son el colmo! tratarme como si tuviera Alzheimer! Y ahora que era lo que tenía que hacer? -_Dokho toma el papelito que estaba sobre la estufa _-'No se olvide de preparar su desayuno. Shunrey' bueno, debe ser la hora del desayuno._

EL caballero de Libra va al refrigerador y encuentra otra nota pegada en los huevos 'desyuno de Dokho' este debe ser el desayuno.

Dokho toma los huevos y se los come crudos.

_-pero que mal cocina últimamente Shunrey._

El ex anciano maestro se da un baño y se viste a la manera en que el se vestía cuando era el antiguo maestro, con ese sombrerito y su bastón y sale a la puerta de su casa a sentarse en la entrada como solía hacer en Rozan. Se la pasa ahí toda la mañana

_-Extraño mi cascada_ –Las lágrimas de la nostalgia fluyen en los ojos del renovado caballero

Nada molesta al Dokho de sus meditaciones, hasta que. Delante de él aparece Mu corriendo como un loco y gritando para luego desaparecer en la nada.

Dokho se frota los ojos.

_-Dónde habré dejado mis gafas? Creo que ese era Mu, o serán visiones. Lo mejor será ir a preguntarle a Milo. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor le pregunto a Shaka ya que su casa está a la bajada._

Dokho va a la casa de Shaka pero hubiera sido mejor que no fuera porque salió aun más confundido.

_-A este Shaka le falta un tornillo o varios, o será ese te que siempre toma que le hace ver alucinaciones._

Sube las gradas apoyándose en su pequeño bastón todo agachado como un viejito

_-Este bastón ya está muy gastado, ya me está quedando chiquito, tendré que mandar a hacer otro._

Dokho sube todas las gradas hasta su casa y vuelve a sentarse en la entrada para meditar.

_-extraño mi cascada_ –Nuevamente las lágrimas de la nostalgia fluyen a mares de los ojos del caballero

_-Disculpa jovencito tu sabes_... –Las lágrimas son interrumpidas por el cuestor de impuestos

_-A quien le habla usted? –_regaña Dokho al inoportuno -_tenga más respeto con sus mayores!_

_-Pero si no debes tener más de veinte años._

_-como! si yo soy el antiguo maestro tengo más de doscientos años para su información –_El caballero de Libra levanta su dedo cada que habla

_-Otro loco –_dijo para sí el cuestor _-discúlpeme usted, pero podría decirme como encontrar a la señorita Saori Kido, venerable anciano._

Todavía sin creer las palabras que pronunció

_-suba usted todas las gradas que encuentre, no tiene pierde_ –indica Dokho amablemente, pero cambiando de repente el tono de su voz al refunfuñar -_Llamarme a mi jovencito, esta nueva generación ya no tiene respeto por los mayores, en mis tiempos sí sabíamos respetar a la gente._

El Cuestor de impuestos decide seguir su camino, mientras más lejos esté de los locos que viven en este raro lugar mejor.

Mientras Aioria, Aldebaran, los chicos de bronce (sin Seiya) y Kiki llegan a la casa de Shaka.

_-Donde está la bella durmiente tengo cuentas pendientes que arreglar con él_ –Ikki al parecer recordó un viejo rencor contra el caballero de la sexta casa

_-Así que regresaste por más_ –dijo Shaka apenas abriendo un ojo para comprobar que se trataba del Fénix

_-Ikki, por favor no quiero que pelees con Shaka y que luego tengamos que cargarte como a Seiya_ –dijo Shun con sincero tono de preocupación.

_-Si quieren pueden quedarse aquí todo el día –_dijo impaciente Aioria -_nosotros tenemos que buscar a Milo para arreglar cuentas con él._

_-no tendrán que esperar mucho, esto me tomará sólo un segundo –_dijo Ikki con mucha confianza

_-Cuando aprenderá_ –dijo con un suspiro Shaka _-TESORO DEL CIELO!_

Ikki cae inconsciente.

_-al menos cumplió su palabra _–hizo notar el cisne -Nos vamos ya?

_-oigan no dejen desperdicios tirados por el suelo_ –se quejó Shaka

_-Oye!_ –Shun protestó airadamente

_-Aldebaran Podrías por favor cargar a Ikki hasta la casa de mi maestro, estoy seguro que él lo dejará estar allí hasta que se recupere_ –El dragón como siempre fue conciliador.

_-está bien, pero quien llevará a mi cajita entonces?-_preguntó el caballero de Tauro

Todos miran hacia arriba y silban.

_-Qué tienes en esa cajita? Muéstrame, si_ –dijo Shaka Abriendo los ojos llenos de curiosidad

_-no creo que sea una buen..._ –Shun fue interrumpido recibiendo un codazo de Hyoga

_-No crees que es una manera excelente de vengar a tu hermano_ –el cisne susurró al oído del Andrómeda _-además de ver la cara de susto de Shaka_

Hyoga y Shiryu se miran maliciosamente.

_-Aldebaran, no le muestres nada a Shaka_ –Dijo el dragón

_-Por qué, que tienen ahí, algún presente?_ –dijo aun con más curiosidad

_-Algo así –_ dijo Hyoga llevándose a Shaka lejos para que los otros no escuchen -_es que Milo hoy cumple 10 años en el santuario, habrá fiesta y Camus llevará el pastel. Te convidaremos un poco si nos ayudas a llevar el regalo a la casa de Milo._

_-Dame la caja! _–Shaka le arrebató el la caja al toro-_Voy a comer pasteles!_

_-pero tienes que prometer que no abrirás la caja hasta que lleguemos_ –dijo Hyoga _-es que es una sorpresa para Milo y se arruinaría si la abres._

_-Está bien, tienes mi palabra._

_-Está bien Aldebaran, Shaka llevará el presente –_dijo el cisne penando luego -_y pensar que es el santo más cercano al gran maestro_

_-No crees que exageras Hyoga Shiryu era como siempre la voz de la conciencia_ -Parece que la siguiente al que tendremos que cargar será a ti. Además metiste a Camus en todo esto.

_-no te preocupes_ –se despreocupó Hyoga _-será divertido ver la cara de Shaka al abrir la caja._

En la casa de Leo.

_-Seiya, ya despierta de una vez_ –Marin sacudía al Pegaso

_-zzz zzz zzz_ –Todavía roncaba inconsciente Seiya

_-Rápido Seiya mil abdominales o te las verás conmigo! –_Vociferó la amazona

_-No Saori, yo no me comí el pastel de moca y chocolate que estaba en el refrigerador _–murmuró entre sueños su alumno.

_-Seiya no tienes remedio_ –Marin golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano

En ese momento Saga, Kanon y MM entran en la casa de Aioria.

_-donde está ese maldito! –_dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

_-Saga nuevo peinado?_ –dijo Marin divertida, al ver la cara de Saga

-_Marin no te burles_ –Saga respingó la nariz _-no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que encontrar al responsable de esto._

_-Aioria te hizo eso? –_dijo confundida Marin

_-Aioria no hizo nada, estamos hablando de Aldebaran_ –explicó Kanon

_-lo viste pasar por aquí?_ –preguntó Mascara de la Muerte.

_-Si, lo vi hace un instante –_recordó la amazona del águila -_Pero que les hizo?_

_-es muy horrible para que te lo contemos_ –dijo Saga con una mueca de espanto

_-nos echó encima una tarántula gigante_ –le siguió Kanon, con cara de indignación

_-si, mientras me daba un baño, fue horrible_ –dijo Saga cruzando alrededor de su cuello sus largas trenzas azules

_-así que buscan a Aldebaran para vengarse –_pensó la amazona -_tal vez pueda vengarme también de Aioria, ya que el muy cínico salió el sábado con Shaina y piensa que yo ni me enteré, por eso fui a la fiesta con MM y Milo. Sí, creo que estos tres pueden servirme_

Luego de rumiar su venganza Marin habló

_-bueno si es así, les diré pero no creo que Aldebaran haya planeado eso sólo, no, el no del tipo mente criminal._

_-ah no?_ –dijeron con sorpresa los gemelos

_-No, debió tener un cómplice, no sé, no es que me guste el chisme pero ayer vi que Aioria andaba algo sospechoso, como que escondía algo en una caja. Y además ni quiso acompañarme a la fiesta._

_-No me digas que se creyó el cuento de los nombres que empiezan con la letra m? Eso era sólo porque no queríamos llevar a Camus con nosotros_ –Mascara de la Muerte comenzó relatar su historia -_Él siempre se queda con todas la chicas y de paso las aburre tratando de que comprendan la teoría del cero absoluto y no sé que más._

_-luego discuten eso, lo importante es atrapar a Aldebaran y a Aioria. Sabes a donde se fueron –_Calló Saga a Cáncer

_-Si, dijeron que iban a buscar a Milo._

_-Entonces vamos a su casa_ –Kanon salió corriendo del lugar

_-No! –_Marin detuvo al gemelo -_Milo no está en su casa._

_-Pero, Marin, no te fuiste anoche con Milo?_ –hizo memoria Mascara de la Muerte -Aioria debe estar molesto.

_-Tú cállate cangrejo –_Marin le dio un coscorrón a Mascara

_-si tú sabes donde está ese animal dinos_ –insistió Saga

_-los llevaré_ –dijo Marin y pensó luego _-Y veré como le dan su merecido a Aioria_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:**Bla bla bla bla

**El día de Milo**

Es muy temprano en la mañana, el sol apenas comienza a salir... bueno en realidad ya no es tan temprano y el sol está alto en el cielo, al parecer Milo no es un santo madrugador como el resto de sus compañeros.

Milo despierta temblando de frío, pasó una noche muy incómoda durmiendo sin colchones ni sábanas dentro de una tina que no sabe a quien pertenece. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es a un Camus desnudo cubierto de una materia extraña como crema batida que va directamente hacia él.

_-Camus?_ –Murmura entre extrañado y sorprendido el caballero de Escorpión

_-Milo? –_sucede lo mismo con el caballero de Acuario

Para Milo sólo hay una explicación posible, y es que luego de haber sido vecino de Afrodita durante tanto tiempo, ya se le pegó a Camus lo raro.

Camus darse cuenta de la situación se sonroja perdiendo su natural frialdad y sólo puede cubrirse con las cortinas del baño.

_-nunca lo creí de ti Camus!_ –Milo se encoge en su sitio.

_-creer qué?_ –pregunta Camus, cayendo en cuenta rápidamente -_Mira Milo..._

_-NO, NO QUIERO MIRAR! –_Milo al parecer sufre de algún ataque de histeria

_-QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO?_ –Camus molesto se acerca a Milo

_-NO, NO TE ACERQUES MÁS O GRITO!_ –El caballero de la octava casa retrocede hasta chocar con la pared

_-YA ME ESTÁS CANSANDO MILO!_ -Camus trata de alcanzar su bata de

baño pero resbala en al tina cayendo sobre Milo

_-NO! MI REPUTACIÓN QUE VAN A DECIR DE MÍ LAS MUJERES!_ -Milo se levanta y comienza a correr como loco.

El escorpión sube las escaleras hacia la casa de Piscis, para luego darse cuenta que tampoco estaría seguro con Afrodita así que da media vuelta vuelve obre sus pasos

_-No me alcanzará_ –decía Milo que sin fijarse choca contra un Camus que había salido para tratar de explicar a Milo –_Ay! Que golpe!_

_-Que cabeza tan dura tienes_ –dijo Camus frotándose la frente con la mano –_seguro tú no te lastimaste, a ver déjame ver_

_-No Camus, lo nuestro no puede ser!_ –dijo Milo que se alejó inmediatamente del caballero de Acuario

_-Pero de que demonios hablas?_

_-yo te quiero sólo como amigo_ -dijo Milo al tiempo que corría hacia la casa de Shura dejando a un Camus más que confundido

Cuando el santo de la octava casa llego hasta la casa de Shura jadeando por la carrera, pasa por la puerta y ni siquiera pide permiso para entrar al baño de Shura y meterse en la ducha vestido como estaba mientras repetía.

_-la mugre se va, no se va!_

_-Milo te pasa algo?_ –preguntó Shura muy desconcertado por la actitud del su vecino

-Nunca lo creí capaz! –Milo todavía sumido en su desesperación, no hacia caso del caballero de Capricornio

_-De qué estás hablando?_

_-por qué, por qué, si lo quería como a un hermano _

_-pero explícame de una vez._

_-Y pensar en todas las veces que se quedó a dormir en mi casa porque según estaba tan cansado que no quería subir hasta la suya._

_-PERO DE QUIEN ESTÁS HABLANDO! –_gritó Shura cuando finalmente perdió la paciencia

_-es muy horrible, no puedo decirlo_ –respondió Milo todavía en crisis

_-CÁL-MA-TE DE U-NA BUE-NA VEZ Y CUÉN-TA-ME-LO TO-DO_ –Se hizo escuchar Shura dándole a Milo una cachetada por cada sílaba pronunciada

_-Gracias, lo necesitaba_ –dijo Milo algo más sereno

_-Bueno ahora cuéntame lo que te pasó_ –dijo Shura

_-está bien, pero promete que no te reirás de mí _

Y Milo le cuenta su versión de los hechos, lo que quiere decir lo que en su cabeza existía, y un asombrado Shura lo miraba boquiabierto hasta que de pronto. Se escuchó una explosión en la cocina de Shura. Lo que hizo que Shura saltara sobre Milo producto de la onda expansiva.

_-NO!_ –dijo Milo otra vez nervioso -_TU TAMBIÉN!_

Mientras en la casa de Sagitario, Aioros y Mu escucharon la explosión en la casa de Shura.

_-escuchaste ese ruido en la casa de Shura?_ –se preguntó Aioros -_Crees que esté bien?_

_-la verdad con todo lo que me pasó hoy preferiría quedarme aquí donde nadie me encuentre_ –dijo Mu -_pero Shura es el que menos problemas me ha dado, así que vamos a ver._

Aioros y Mu fueron a la casa de Shura, y cuando llegaron encontraron con un extraño cuadro. Estaba Milo subido en una mesa en una esquina de la cocina amenazando a Shura con un florero, y un confundido Shura tratando de explicarse.

_-pero que es lo que pasa aquí?_ –preguntó el caballero de Aries

_-no! Aléjense de mí_ –dijo Milo amenazando ahora a Mu

_-Podrías explicarnos Shura_ –dijo tranquilamente Aioros

_-más o menos_ –respondió Shura rascándose la cabeza -_todavía no acabo de entender._

_-que fue esa explosión que oímos?_ –preguntó el carnero

_-Eso fue mi almuerzo_ –dijo Shura algo avergonzado _-trataba de cocinar en la olla de presión que me envió mi mamá._

_-son sólo excusas para lanzarse sobre mí_ –habló al fin Milo con algo de calma para luego volver al mismo tono histérico -_Por qué los dioses me hicieron tan hermoso?_

_-abofetéalo, eso suele tranquilizarlo_ –dijo Shura

Pero cuando Aioros se acercó a Milo siguiendo el consejo de Shura.

_-RESTRIC..._

_-RAYO DE AURORA!_ –Camus llegó para evitar que Milo atacara a sus compañeros

Y Milo Cae en el piso de espaldas, un molesto Camus se acerca y toma Milo de los hombros y le dice mientras los sacude un buen rato

_- ahora bien, me explicarás todo lo que pasó o saldrás de aquí en un ataúd de hielo _

_-si lo dices en ese tono bueno_ –dijo Milo

_-primero quiero saber que diablos hacías en la tina de mi casa?_

_-Pues la verdad no recuerdo_ –dijo Milo luego de pensar un rato -_que no fuiste tú el que secuestro en la noche y me llevó hasta allí?_

_-y por qué habría de hacer eso?_

_-no lo sé, tú dime._

_-Milo me haces perder la paciencia._

_-lo que quiere decir es que… -_Shura trató de ser lo más diplomático posible - _como tú estás enamorado de Milo..._

_-QUE YO QUE?_ –Los ojos de Camus se abrieron como paltos _-DE DONDE DIABLOS SACASTE ESO!_

_-Bueno_ –comenzó a explicar Milo -_tú fuiste el que me cayó encima desnudo y cubierto de crema batida._

_-Tú hiciste eso?_ –Aioros y Mu abrieron la boca

_-NO!_ –Corrigió Camus -_SÓLO TRATABA DE DARME UN BAÑO ESO ES TODO!_

_-Y como explicas lo de la crema?_ –preguntó el caballero de Escorpión

_-eso, bueno, eso es culpa de afrodita, él fue él que...-_Camus trataba de que explicación no sonara tan absurda

_-Camus, Afrodita te cubrió de crema?_ –Aioros y Mu todavía no salían de su asombro -_por qué hizo eso?_

_-qué están pensando?_ –dijo Camus indignado -_no me miren así, por lo menos dejen que les explique._

_-No tienes nada que explicarnos Camus _–dijo Mu cerrando los ojos

_-si, nosotros respetamos tus gustos y tus tendencias_ –siguió Aioros

_-AH NO! EN PRIMER LUGAR YO NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL_ –gritó enojado el caballero de Acuario -_EN SEGUNDO LUGAR NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MILO, EN TERCER LUGAR..._

_-No estás enamorado de mí?_ –algo en el tono de Milo se oía decepcionado

_-claro que no_ –aclaró el caballero de la onceava casa

_-por qué?_ –preguntó el escorpión

_-porque no eres mi tipo_ –respondió Camus fríamente

Shura, Mu y Aioros ven aun más raro a Camus

_-por que no soy tu tipo?_ –siguió preguntando Milo

_-En primer lugar porque eres hombre Milo, por si no te habías dado cuenta._

_-entonces no te gusto?_ –volvió a preguntar Milo

_-NO!_

_-ni siquiera un poquito?_

_-NO!_

_-que malos gustos tienes entonces Camus_ –dijo Milo indignado

_-Milo, algunas veces no sé como consigues que mi sangre hierva! _

_-Entonces no tratabas de aprovechare de mí mientras dormía_ –al fin se dio cuneta de la realidad el caballero de la octava casa

_-claro que no_ –dijo Camus

_-Me quitas un peso de encima_ –dijo aliviado el escorpión -_que tal si salimos esta noche y te buscamos una novia para estar seguros._

_-Contigo yo no voy ni a la esquina _–dijo Camus obviamente molesto con todo el mal entendido

_-Por qué?_

_-porque ya no quiero ser tu amigo –_fueron las palabras tajantes de Acuario

_-No!_ –Dijo Milo con los ojos vidriosos -_por qué Camus?_

_-Porque llegar a creer que yo era como el raro de afrodita eso si que no te lo perdono_ –dijo Camus viendo que le dio a su amigo donde más le dolía –que poco me conoces.

_-Perdóname, no fue mi intención _

_-no! Yo mejor me voy a mí casa arreglar las cortinas de mi ducha_ –Camus salió de la cocina de Shura

_-Camus no te vayas, eres mi mejor amigo, no te enojes conmigo_ –Milo sale detrás de Camus

_-esos dos si que tienen una relación extraña_ -comentó Mu mirando al par

_-y que lo digas_ –dijo Aioros

_-y que dicen de mí que me enteré de los detalles escabrosos_ –siguió Shura -Sólo de pensarlo me estremezco.

Mientras Los chicos de bronce, Aldebaran, Kiki y Shaka llegan a la casa de Libra.

_-Hola antiguo maestro_ –saludó cordialmente Aldebaran -_que anda haciendo?_

_-extrañando mi cascad… digo meditando –_dijo Dokho secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

_-Maestro porque sigue usando ese bastón? Para qué lo necesita?_ –preguntó comedido el Dragón.

_-Muchacho insolente!_ – Dijo Dokho Golpeando a Shiryu en la cabeza con el bastón

_-eso contesta tu pregunta Shiryu_ –dijo Hyoga

_-maestro queríamos pedirle un favor_ –dijo Shiryu luciendo un nuevo chichón en la cabeza -_podríamos dejar aquí a Ikki hasta que recupere la conciencia?_

_-Y que le pasó a éste_ –preguntó Dokho

-_es obra de Shaka_ -dijo Aldebaran, acercándose luego para hablarle al oído -_usted sabe lo susceptible que es._

Dokho mira Shaka que está con los cerrados y está agitando una caja para escuchar como suena el contenido.

_-Yo que tu no haría eso_ –previno Shun al santo de Virgo

_-por qué? –_preguntó la reencarnación de Buda

_-Porque es muy delicado se puede romper_ –intervino rápidamente Hyoga temiendo que Shun pudiera echar a perder la sorpresa

_-que es lo que hay en la caja?_ –preguntó Dokho

_-es un regalo para Milo_ –contestó el cisne

_-si, está de aniversario y vamos a comer pastel!_ –dijo con una sonrisa el caballero de la sexta casa

_- pastel! Que bien! Puedo ir yo también?_ –dijo Dokho como si de un niño de ocho años se tratara

_-y que hay de Ikki?_ –preguntó Shiryu

_-Puedes dejarlo en mi casa donde no estorbe, vamos a comer pastel!_ –dijo Dokho

_-bueno vamos_ –Shiryu se le alcanzó a Dokho su bastón.


	9. Chapter 9

**El día de Aioros.**

Es muy temprano en el santuario, el sol apenas comienza a salir hay muy poco movimiento y hasta se escucha a un gallo cantando, en la novena casa de Sagitario, Aioros se despierta en su cama todavía muy cansado.

_-UAHHHG!_ –Bosteza Aioros -_Que mal pasé la noche con esa gotera justo al lado de mi cama. Toda lo noche escuchando ese condenado goteo y eso que ni llovió anoche. Claro la tacaña de Saori no soltará ni una simple moneda para arreglar mi casa, después de todos estos años nadie fue capaz de darle mantenimiento, si hasta hay un hueco enorme en el piso de la cocina luego de que el torpe de Seiya aterrizara de cabeza quien sabe de donde, realmente ese chico es una vergüenza para los sagitarios._

Aioros se levanta de su cama y piensa en quien tendrá una escalera que le preste para subirse a su techo y ver cual es el problema, podría ir a la casa de Milo o a la de Shura, pero dudaba de que alguno de los dos tuviera una escalera o algo parecido.

_-Primero me doy un baño y preparo el desayuno._

Aioros va al baño y al girar la llave de la ducha el techo se cae encima.

_-pero que diablos... _

Malhumorado Aioros va a la cocina para buscar algo de comer en su refrigerador pero en su lugar sólo encuentra un enorme hueco en el piso.

_-Qué fue lo que pasó, si ayer estaba aquí y lleno de comida. Y ahora que voy a comer_ –Los ojitos de Aioros se humedecen

Definitivamente la casa de Sagitario era una ruina y sin Seiya presente para echarle la culpa de todo.

_-Mejor voy a la casa de Milo para pedirle una escalera, unos clavos, martillo y todo lo que haga falta para arreglar esta pocilga, y de paso voy a ver que tiene de comer._

Aioros se fue a la casa de Milo pero la encontró totalmente vacía al igual que su refrigerador.

_-Inútil de Milo, ni siquiera tiene un poco de leche que pueda tomar prestada. Ahora tendré que ir a la casa de Shura que está de subida._

Aioros se fue a la casa de Shura a ver que conseguía.

_-hola Shura!_

_-Aioros que haces aquí?_ –Preguntó Shura algo nervioso

_-vine a ver si me prestabas una escalera clavos y un martillo –_dijo el Sagitario –_De paso a ver si no me invitas a desayunar_

_-Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo esas cosas?_ –dijo Shura muy sospechoso –_además no tengo nada de comer_

_-Nada..._ –Preguntó Aioros viendo que de la cocina de Shura salía vapor -_oye que estás cocinando? No me invitas?_

_-Que No estoy cocinando nada!_

_-Pero..._

_-vete, vete, estoy ocupado._

_-Bien me voy!_ –Sale Aioros enojado con Shura

_-Menos mal por poco y me pesca –_dijo el caballero de Capricornio

_-y Ahora que hago?_ – se preguntaba Aioros fuera de la casa de Shura -_vuelvo a mi casa a ver como se cae sobre mi cabeza o voy al pueblo y gasto lo último de mis ahorros en comprar materiales de construcción? mejor me regreso a mi casa y trato de arreglarla con lo que tengo._

Aioros regresa a su casa y busca cualquier cosa que pueda apilar y subir al techo de su casa.

Justo en ese momento se materializa Mu delante de él gritando para luego estrellarse contra la pared de su casa.

Aioros hace lo que le parece más lógico que es reanimar al maltrecho Mu. Así toma la cubeta con agua de su gotera y se la avienta encima. Justo en el momento que escucha una explosión en la casa de Shura.

El pobre Mu se despierta empapado y de mal humor. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir reclamando la húmeda ayuda de Aioros, es convencido de que vaya a averiguar que fue lo que causó la explosión, pues su curiosidad es más grande que su prudencia.

En casa de Shura ven el penoso incidente de Milo con Camus.

Aioros sólo se ríe de todo el asunto, Mu se sacude la cabeza y Shura aun tenía sus dudas.

-_Bueno ya que todo quedó aclarado, podrías explicarme por que apareciste en mi casa Mu?_ –preguntó el santo de la novena casa

_-porque fui atacado por un monstruo horrendo_ –explicó Mu todavía con miedo en su mirada cuando recordaba todo el incidente

_-monstruo, que monstruo?_

_-Uno que me atacó en casa de Aldebaran cuando abrí una caja de... -En ese momento Mu ata algunos cabos -_era una trampa.

_-pero y el monstruo, donde está?_ –dijo con algo de miedo Shura

_-de que monstruo hablan?_ –preguntó _Aioros -yo sólo vi una tarántula sobre la cabeza de Mu._

_-pues es ese mismo monstruo que me atacó!_ –dijo Mu agarrando a Aioros de la solapas

_-yo creí que eras más valiente Mu_ –dijo el caballero del Sagitario, viendo como cambiaba el miedo por el rencor en la mirada de Aries _-cambiando de tema. Que fue lo que provocó la explosión en tu casa Shura._

_-Nada, nada, es sólo la tele_ –dijo nerviosamente Shura _–Sí, eso es, el televisor._

_-con que sigues con tus secretos, bien, yo también puedo tener los míos_ –salió molesto Aioros _-vamos Mu y te los contaré._

_-En serio me contarás, pero yo creí que Shura era tu mejor amigo._

_-tal vez deba cambiar de amigos._

Y ambos se fueron dejando a Shura medio triste.

Mientras Saga, Kanon, MM, Aioria y Marin que llevaba a rastras a Seiya llegaron a la casa de Shaka.

_-Shaka, no se te ocurra hacer de las tuyas porque tenemos prisa_ –entró gritando Saga

Pero no recibió respuesta, la sexta casa estaba vacía.

_-a donde habrá ido el maniático religioso?_ –se preguntaba Kanon

_-Mejor así_ –dijo Mascara de la muerte -_no tenía ganas de escuchar reflexiones sobre como portarme bien._

_-Marin, por que traes a Seiya?_ -Preguntó Saga

_-me da pena dejarlo sólo_ –explicó Marin –_la última vez que lo dejé tirado por ahí se lo llevó el carro de la basura._

_-Pero hoy no es Martes _–dijo Aioria que estaba en la casa de Virgo buscando algo

_-tú que haces aquí?_ –preguntó Marin –_que no deberías estar vengándote de Milo?_

_-Eso haré _–dijo Aioria –_cuando encuentre lo que estoy buscando_

_-Que estás buscando?_ –preguntó Mascara

_-el bate de críquet de Shaka_ –dijo el león –_para golpear a Milo en la cabeza._

Marín sólo miró hacia arriba y suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

_-al menos ayúdame a llevar a Seiya, ya que vamos al mismo lugar_ –dijo la amazona del águila

_-Yo! Cargar a Seiya!_ –pero Aioria reflexionó unos momentos, en parte porque vio la mirada furibunda de su novia _–tienes razón, que tal si despierta y pone de cabeza mi casa. Bien pensado Marin._

_-no lo hago por ti_ –dijo ella

_-mujeres, quien las entiende_ –refunfuñó Aioria

_-Aioria no tienes que entenderlas, sólo tienes que hacerles creer que eres todo comprensión hasta que caigan entonces...-_MM se calla anta la mirada furiosa de Marin.

_-Así que el experto en relaciones amorosas da cátedra, no? A ver dime cuantas novias has tenido?_ –preguntó Marin

_-pues la verdad_ –Mascara se puso nervioso -_no las he podido contar._

_-Yo pensé que podías contar hasta dos_ –se burló Kanon

_-Oye! No te permito que me hables así_ –protestó Mascara

_-Guárdalo para Milo, él es a quien buscamos_ –advirtió Aioria

_-Por cierto Mascara Mortal porque vienes con nosotros? la pelea no era contigo_ –hizo notar la amazona

_-Ya lo sé._

_-entonces?_

_-es que me gusta armar jaleo_ –dijo con un cierto aire de travesura _-además no quiero estar sólito. Saga tiene a Kanon para charlar, Aioros tiene a Shura como amigo, Milo es el mejor amigo de Camus, Aioria te tiene a ti. _

_-pero puedes ser amigo de Shaka o de Afrodita?_ –volvió a preguntar ella

_-oye, no estoy tan desesperado –_dijo Mascara -_Por favor quien quiere intimar más de la cuenta con Afrodita, y Shaka, no es por hablar mal pero en realidad me asusta su forma de ser, creo que le falta un tornillo._

_-el burro hablando de orejas_ –le dijo a Kanon Saga

_-qué dijiste!_ –protestó el caballero de Cáncer

_-nada_ –cambió de tema Saga -_además Tener a Kanon no es un gran consuelo, si vieras las vergüenzas que me hace pasar._

_-Así, pues yo por lo menos no me paseo por el santuario con mis trencitas de niña buena _–Kanon se vengó de Saga

_-Ahora sí, ya verás condenada replica mía._

_-Qué voy a ver? Como peinarse con estilo!_

_-Ya está bien! –_gritó Marin _-Si parecen niños. No me imagino como los crió su mamá._

_-OTRA DIMENSIÓN! –_exclamaron juntos los gemelos

_-NO!_ –gritaron al mismo tiempo Marin y Aioria

_-Y ahora a cual dimensión mandaron a la casa de Shaka?_ –dijo Mascara de la Muerte muerto de risa

Y en casa de Milo.

_-Milo, ven, te traje una sorpresita_ –llamaba insistentemente Aldebaran

-_donde están todos?_ –preguntaba Shaka _-ya llegó Camus con el pastel?_

_-No hay nadie en casa _–puntualizó Shiryu

_-ahora que vamos a hacer?_ –se quejó Shun -_Tendremos que seguir caminando con esos dos esperpentos.?_

_-ya te oí Shun! –_protestó Shaka

_-no me refería a ti –_quiso aclarar las cosas Andrómeda

_-Claro que no lo decía por Kiki y Aldebaran_ –el cisne intervino para que Shun no estropeara todo -_Tú sabes como es Shun le tiene miedo a todo._

_-Enserio? _

_-Por eso su querido hermano siempre lo cuida más que a una niña chiquita –_dijo con algo de malicia Hyoga

_-Hyoga ya no me defiendas_ –se quejó Shun

_-no hay rastro de ese escorpión _–dijo desilusionado el caballero de Tauro

_-y en las otras casas no estaba –_dijo Kiki _-Debe estar en una casa más arriba._

_-conociendo a Milo, tal vez está en casa de Camus_ –advirtió el cisne

_-Si, para que le de un poco de hielo para su cabeza después de la parranda de anoche_ –dijo Shiryu

_-Vamos a buscarlo donde Camus entonces_ –dijo Aldebaran

_-Está bien, todo sea por el pastel_ –asintió Shaka


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota:** no ha cambiado nada

**El día de Shura.**

Es muy temprano en el santuario, el sol apenas comienza a salir y hay muy poco movimiento, incluso se puede escuchar un gallo cantando.

Shura despierta muy temprano, se frota los ojos y parpadea un par de veces antes de enfocar bien la mirada en un libro sobre su mesa de noche.

_-Por fin podré poner a prueba lo que dice este libro, a ver si resulta._

Shura se levanta y se da un baño antes de ir a la cocina con el libro en mano.

_-Aquí dice que podré preparar paella en diez minutos si consigo una olla de presión, que ya la tengo, los demás ingredientes, ya están listos, entonces manos a la obra._

Shura se dedica a preparar su paella aunque hay que decir que la receta en su libro no es muy confiable, lo único que dice es: agregue todos los ingredientes en la olla y déjelos cocer por diez minutos. (De donde sacaría Shura ese libro?) a fuego medio.

_-por fin podré comer como en mi patria querida, no esos extraños platillos que sirven por aquí._

Tan contento estaba Shura que no leyó la última parte de las instrucciones, así que en su afán por tener su paella lista lo más pronto posible, la cocina a fuego alto. Hay que decir que el chico de Capricornio no es muy hábil en la cocina, pero quien lo culpa, un santo dorado seguro no tiene tiempo para tales trivialidades, lo que no implica que de vez en cuando le guste comer bien para variar.

Shura se sienta en la mesa a esperar a que su comida esté lista y con los dedos golpea la mesa. Se fija en su reloj y vuelve a golpear la mesa. Cuando ya están a punto de pasar los diez minutos Milo irrumpe en su casa sin más aviso. Lo que pasó después de eso fue que la olla presión reventó, lo que trajo a Aioros y a Mu a su casa, puso más descontrolado a Milo, que parecía ya bastante nervioso, y un molesto Camus que se fue con Milo aun más enfadado.

Shura miraba con tristeza su desordenada cocina, después del desastre con la olla, no había nada que no esté ya con arroz y camarones.

Aioros con su típico tono de burla le preguntó a Shura que era lo que hacía, pero Shura muy molesto no quiso responderle, lo que provocó que su amigo Aioros se molestara y se fuera con Mu de su casa.

_-Aioros?_ –se quedó un momento pensativo el caballero de Capricornio -_Bueno quien lo necesita después de todo, puedo conseguirme otro mejor amigo, tal vez Camus quiera ser mi amigo ahora que se enojó con Milo. Sí, Camus puede ser muy útil a la hora de ayudar con la limpieza de mi casa, aunque Shaka me dijo una vez que tenga cuidado al respecto. Me preguntó por qué, bueno será mejor comprobarlo por mí mismo._

Entonces Shura se fue en busca de Camus.

_-ya recuerdo porque me hice amigo de Aioros en primer lugar_ –dijo jadeando por subir corriendo las gradas _-Era más fácil bajar hasta su casa que subir hasta la casa de Camus. _

Shura encontró a Camus y a Milo discutiendo en la puerta de la casa de Acuario, ambos miraban hacia la parte superior de la entrada de la casa de Camus.

_-Qué están mirando?_ –preguntó el santo de la décima casa -_Qué hay en el techo de Camus?_

_-que es lo que no hay en mi techo_ –cambió el sentido de la pregunta Camus -_parece que me robaron. _

_-recuerdas la ánfora que estaba en ahí arriba?_ –dijo Milo al ver el triste rostro de Camus

_-sí_ –afirmó Shura

_-pues ya no está_ –dijo Milo

_-y no sabes quien la tomó?_

_-precisamente iba a preguntarte a tu casa pero un insecto se atravesó en mi camino_ –explicó Camus

_-Camus ya te pedí disculpas, que más quieres! –_protestó el escorpión

_-Que dejes de ser un idiota_

_-Así, pues yo no pienso cambiar._

Camus y Shura intercambian miradas

_-Milo, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer por que no vas a tu casa a ver si ya despertaron tus amiguitos escorpiones –_dijo Camus para molestar más a Milo

_-Camus me estás echando de tu casa?_

_-hasta que entendiste algo en tu vida_ –intervino Shura para echarle más leña al fuego

_-A ti quien te llamó en primer lugar? _–dijo el ofendido Milo

_-nadie, pero no es a mí al que no quieren aquí, verdad Camus?_

_-Camus? –_preguntó Milo triste –_es cierto?_

_-Oh, está bien quédate_ –dijo Camus al ver puchero en el rostro de Milo _-pero ayúdame a encontrar mi ánfora._

_-y que tenía de especial ese ánfora?_ –preguntó Shura

_-guardabas ahí ese vino tan delicioso que hiciste traer de Francia?_ –De pronto Milo entró en pánico -_No! eso no puede ser! se robaron el vino, qué vamos a hacer?_

_-no guardaba ningún vino en ese ánfora!_ –Camus tapó la boca de Milo con la mano -_Y no grites a todos que yo tengo vino en el santuario a Saori no le gustaría saberlo._

Shura parpadeó un par de veces tratando de analizar lo que había escuchado.

_-si, pero no has contestado mi pregunta._

_-te lo diré a ti_ –le dijo Camus a Shura -_ese ánfora es el símbolo de mi Casa, la casa de Acuario, sabes porque se llama la casa de Acuario?_

_-tiene algo que ver con el agua?_ –preguntó Milo que también escuchaba atento, aunque ya antes había escuchado la correspondiente explicación del caso

_-exacto_ –dijo con tono de profesor Acuario _-y esa ánfora en especial tiene la capacidad de verter agua infinitamente si la colocas de cabeza._

_-ya recuerdo! –_al fin Milo se da cuenta de algo -_como la vez que le prestaste tu ánfora a Shaka_

_-y se inundó toda su casa, el agua llegó hasta la casa de Mu_ –añadió Shura, quien también se enteró de aquel lamentable incidente

_-sí_ –afirmó secamente Camus -_tremendo problema en el que me metiste, como se te ocurrió decirle a Shaka que volteara completamente mi ánfora, porque así saldrían dulces._

_-Creí que si le decía que era una piñata te molestarías_ –Milo todavía sonreía por sus memorias

-_Shaka será la reencarnación de Buda pero es muy inocente el pobre_ –Shura tenía el mismo semblante que el caballero de Escorpión _-debería abrir los ojos de vez en cuando._

_-si –_Camus todavía seguía serio -_pero gracias a la broma de Milo tuvimos que limpiar las seis casas inundadas, todavía tengo pesadillas con aquellos trapeadores que nos dio Saori. Lo que me recuerda otro motivo para estar enojado contigo Milo._

En la casa de Sagitario, Aioros y Mu investigaban el porque de la inundación.

_-sólo te pido que te teletransportes al techo de mi casa y veas cual es el problema con las goteras –decía en su tono más convincente Aioros_

_-todo yo_ –se quejó Mu _-Mu, se rompió mi armadura, puedes repararla? Mu me duele la cabeza no conoces algún remedio? Mu puedes ir por el pollo para cena, total no gastas en trasporte._

_-Ya deja de quejarte y ayúdame de una vez_ –Aioros fue más autoritario

_-Uy! Que carácter_ -Mu se teletrasnporta al techo de Aioros y adivinen que fue lo que encontró. Sí, el ánfora de Camus patas arriba. Mu tomó el ánfora y se teletransportó de nuevo al piso.

_-Mira lo que encontré_ –dijo Mu muy extrañado por su hallazgo

_-yo conozco este jarrón_ –dijo Aioros

_-yo también_ –dijo Mu -_no es el ánfora que estaba sobre la casa de Camus?_

Pero en ese momento.

_-Hola Aioros! –_entró alegre Aldebaran, pero luego su semblante cambió _-... Mu! También estás aquí?_

_-Aldebaran –_dijo agriamente Mu -_viniste a decirme que arreglaste la pared de mi casa que destrozaste?_

_-No fue mi culpa_ –dijo el caballero de Tauro avergonzado -_si Seiya me hubiera dejado pasar, nada hubiera pasado._

_-no me hables de Seiya –_Mu se molestó aun más -_es la última vez que le pido un favor. Pero cuando lo encuentre._

_-No te preocupes _–dijo el cisne tranquilamente -_ya se te adelantaron y le dieron su merecido._

_-pobre Seiya_ –dijo con pena _Shun -recibió muchos golpes hoy._

_-y el día apenas comienza _–advirtió Shiryu

_-yo creo más bien que ya es hora de almorzar_ –dijo Kiki

Mu ve la caja de bananas que Kiki traía de la casa de Aldebaran, la misma que contenía a la tarántula que atacó a Mu

_-KIKI! TU FUISTE!_

_-Socorro_ –Kiki corrió a esconderse detrás de Aldebaran

_-Cálmate Mu, Kiki es sólo un niño_ –Andrómeda detuvo a Mu -_A veces los niños hacen travesuras_

_-COMO LA DE ECHARME ENCIMA UNA TARANTULA!_ –gritó Mu

_-No creo que haya sido su intención_ –dijo Hyoga ayudando a Shun en su tarea _-Aunque me hubiera gustado ver eso._

_-Hyoga estás enfadando más a Mu_ –lo reprendió Shiryu -_nunca antes lo vi así. Mu, No fue la culpa de Kiki, es un asunto entre Milo y..._

_-MILO! –_casi escupió Mu rojo de coraje _-SABÍA QUE SE VENGARÍA LUEGO DE QUE ME NEGUÉ A IR DE JUERGA CON ÉL._

_-no es buena idea quedarnos aquí_ –Shun comenzó a apartarse del camino del carnero

_-sí, creo que tienes razón_ –dijo Hyoga haciendo lo mismo -_vamos a buscar a Camus._

_-vamos Shaka, tenemos que irnos –_dijo Shun llevando a Shaka de la mano para que el caballero de Virgo no tropiece con los escalones

_-por qué?_ –dijo Shaka abriendo un ojo _-ya llegó el pastel._

_-no, todavía no llegamos donde Camus_ –respondió Hyoga

_-lo que me recuerda_ –dijo el ahora enojado Aioros mostrándole el ánfora al cisne -_no es esto de tu querido maestro?_

_-sí, creo que sí_ –dijo algo preocupado Hyoga -_porque lo tienes tu Aioros?_

_-Te lo prestó Camus? _–Dijo Shaka -_una vez me lo prestó porque necesita regar los árboles de mi jardín, (claro que no le dije para que era) aunque no fue muy buena idea, me mando a decir con Milo que tenía que ponerlo patas arriba para que salieran dulces y se inundó toda mi casa._

_-estás diciendo que el malvado de Camus hizo inundar tu casa con esta cosa embrujada –_Aioros iba sacando sus propias conclusiones

_-sip_ –dijo Shaka luego de un prolongado bostezo

_-entonces también pudo ser capaz de inundar mi casa! –_dijo ahora más molesto que Mu el caballero de Sagitario

_-No creerás que Camus pudo hacerte esta broma –_Hyoga trató de defender a su maestro

-_Camus es el mejor amigo del parrandero de Milo, porque crees que se llevan bien esos dos_ –le hizo notar el sagitario

_-no lo creo de Camus_ –dijo Shiryu

_-pues yo sí, y será mejor que ese jarrón con patas tenga una explicación para esto_ –amenazó Aioros -_o sino tendremos cántaro roto._

En casa de Dokho.

_-Saga! –_dijo con asombro Dokho mirando a Saga -_no me dijiste que tenías una hermana. _

_-yo soy Kanon, él es Saga_ –corrigió Kanon

_-estos jóvenes de ahora siguen cada moda_ –lamentó el caballero de Libra

_-no es una moda anciano maestro_ –Saga calló en seco para corregirse -... _últimamente rejuvenecido. Es por culpa de Milo que estoy peinado así._

_-mira jovencita no me levantes la voz_ –se molestó Dokho

_-Le dijo jovencita_ –se burló Mascara

_-muchacho atolondrado no me interrumpas cuando hablo –_Dokho se disgustó con todos-_en mis tiempos los jóvenes respetaban a los ancianos... bla bla bla..._

_-Ese que está ahí tirado en el piso no es Ikki?_ –observó Aioria que no escuchaba los sermones de Dokho

_-qué fue lo que le pasó?_ –dijo Marin _-ay no! otro que cargar._

_-esto lo arreglo yo _–dijo diligente Kanon _-Disculpe la interrupción anciano maestro, no sería tan amable de prestarme una cubeta con agua._

_-está bien Saga, pero dile a tu hermana que deje de hacerme caras._

_-YO NO SOY LA HERMANA DE KANON_ –gritó Saga

_-Seguro eres la prima, ja ja ja ja!_ –seguía burlándose Mascara Mortal

_-ya te pasaste crustáceo cascarudo_ –colmó su paciencia Saga, remangándose la camisa

_-jovencito, deje de molestar a la niña_ –Dokho sorpresivamente se puso a defender a Saga

-_Perdóname hermosa dama, JA JA JA JA!_ –Mascara era imparable

_-Ahora verán! OTRA DIMEN_...-pero Saga no pudo terminar su exclamación porque Marin le echó encima un balde de agua fría.

_-lo siento Saga_ –dijo disimulando mal Marin -_era para Seiya, pero veo que tú la necesitabas más que él._

_-sí -_añadió Aioria -_no me gustaría buscar a Dokho en la otra dimensión._

_-aunque le hubiera hecho un favor al enviarlo junto con MM –_dijo _Kanon -En fin, todo sea por encontrar al condenado de Milo._

Mientras él y Aioria se dedicaban a vaciar el contenido de su cubeta sobre Seiya e Ikki

_-Qué diablos..._ –se despertó de golpe el Fénix _-por qué hiciste eso!_

_-perdón por hacerte un favor al despertarte_ –dijo sarcásticamente Kanon –_qué te pasó?_

_-ese maniático de Shaka –_recordó Ikki rencoroso _-pero me las pagará, cuando acabe con él, no volverá a reencarnarse en mil años. Dónde está?_

_-En su casa no_ –le informó Kanon

_-ciertamente_ –dijo todavía sonriente Mascara _-ya no tiene casa._

_-Fue un pequeño accidente –_dijo cínicamente Kanon

_-pero cuando se entere, habrá tesoro del cielo para todos_ –advirtió Mascara de la Muerte

_-no me importa_ –dijo el Fénix _-tengo que saldar cuentas de una vez por todas._

_-Yo sé donde está Shaka _–Dokho habló sin medir las _consecuencias -me dijo que iba a una fiesta en casa de Camus donde habrá pastel y helados. Tú también puedes venir Saga y trae a tu hermana._

_-Aioria? -_Preguntó Seiya, quien ya hace rato recobró la conciencia pero no así el sentido común -_Qué haces en la casa de Saga? _

_-no estamos en Géminis, estamos en Libra_ –explicó el león –_y si ya puedes caminar, será mejor que te vayas, porque habrá escorpión muerto hoy!_

_-no comiences de nuevo _–le reprochó Marin

_-por qué? Qué hizo Milo esta vez?_ –preguntó Seiya

_-se fue de parranda con Marin! Te parece poco?_

_-Aldebaran me dijo que Mu también había ido a esa fiesta_ –dijo Seiya

_-FUISTE CON MU TAMBIÉN?_ –los celos del León hablaron

_-Seiya, cierra la boca por favor_ –Marin trató de guardar su compostura _-vamos a buscar a Milo de una vez por todas para arreglar esto._


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota:** nada me pertenece sólo las absurdas situaciones en las que coloqué a los chicos dorados.

**El día de Camus**

Es muy temprano en el santuario, el sol apenas comienza a salir y hay muy poco movimiento, incluso se puede escuchar un gallo cantando.

Camus despierta en su cama después dormir mal.

_- Que raro, soñé que Milo era arrastrado hasta mi casa, y que la gente pasaba y repasaba por mi casa como si fuera una autopista._

Camus se levanta y aun con sueño va a la cocina para poner a hervir el agua. Cuando abre el grifo nota que no salí agua, que raro, por que no hay agua en la casa de Acuario?

_-Si ya hasta hace falta que me cortaran el agua por falta de pago. Que necios, yo puedo conseguir cuanta agua quiera._

Camus sale a la entrada de su casa todavía refunfuñando por la falta de agua en su casa.

_-ahora a ver como bajo el ánfora del techo sin romperme un hueso._

Pero cuando Camus ve la parte superior de la entrada de su casa ve que algo falta.

_-quien demonios se llevó mi ánfora! No puede uno descuidarse un momento._

Camus se queda un momento inmóvil pensando que esto tiene que ver con sus extraños sueños de gente visitando su casa a altas horas de la noche, seguro fue otro santo dorado.

_-seguro fue Shaka que quería regar de nuevo sus arbolitos, pero no pudo ser él porque apenas está despierto durante el día, dudo que siquiera despierte en la noche, tal vez fue el idiota de Milo, pero él no estuvo anoche en el santuario, se fue a una fiesta, y conociéndolo como yo debe estar regresando recién a su casa. Shura no pudo haber sido ni Mu, ni Saga. Pero entonces quien, tendré que buscar mi ánfora en todas las casas._

Camus decide que si va a buscar su ánfora en todas las casas es mejor comenzar en la casa de Piscis, y así podrá bajar hasta todas las otras casas.

Camus va hasta la casa de Afrodita y llama a su puerta

_-Afrodita ya te levantaste?_

_-qué quieres?_ –Afrodita Sale con una bata de baño y pantuflas con forma de conejito

_-Afrodita qué fachas_ –observa Camus al ver al caballero de Piscis bastante desaliñado _-pareces niña con barba, parece que no te afeitaste en tres días._

_-así fue –_se queja tristemente el caballero de Piscis _-algún gracioso rompió mi afeitadora y ahora no puedo ponerme presentable._

_-por eso no te vimos desde anteayer, yo creí que estabas enfermo o algo así._

_-si lo creíste por que no viniste a ver como estaba_ –protestó Afrodita

_-es que... yo_ –Camus se da cuenta de que habló demás ante el sensible pescado _-... ah... estuve ocupado._

_-haciendo que?_ –preguntó el ofendido caballero de Piscis -_preparando helados con el gansito de bronce y ahora viniste a ofrecérmelos?_

_-no, a lo que vine fue a preguntarte algo _–dijo Camus que hizo como que no escuchó las bravatas de Afrodita -_verás no hay agua en mi casa y yo ..._

_-No tienes agua en tu casa! _–Afrodita dijo con sorpresa

_-no_

_-A ver querido Santo de Acuario, abriste la llave principal?_ –advirtió el santo de los peces.

_-No._

_-y luego eres el caballero que controla el agua_ –se burló Afrodita -_Ay Camus! no le haces honor a tu nombre. En cambio yo tengo un problema mayor._

_-Bueno, pero yo no sé cual es tu problema _–dijo Camus _-podías haber usado una navaja en lugar de tu máquina._

_-una navaja! Con lo peligrosas que son_ –el caballero de la última casa casi se desmaya -_estás loco y si me corto mi bello rostro!_

_-No sabes utilizar una navaja!_

_-No, mi padre nunca me enseñó._

_-creo que hay un montón de cosas que tu padre no te enseñó_ –dijo para sí Camus

_-que dijiste?_

_-nada, nada_ -dijo nerviosamente Acuario -_si quieres yo te enseño a utilizar la navaja._

_-Enserio harías eso por mí? –_se veían estrellitas en los ojos del santo de los peces.

_-Claro, Donde tienes la crema de afeitar?_ - dijo amistosamente Camus cuyo talento de maestro se manifestaba ahora _-Bien lo primero que tienes que hacer es colocarte la crema sobre la cara._

_-y cómo se hace eso? -_dijo con curiosidad Afrodita _-Muéstrame._

_-está bien_ –Camus trata de ponerle un poco de crema a Afrodita en la cara

_-no pensarás tocar mi bello rostro con esas manos tan frías_ –se apartó Afrodita _-ponte tu la crema y yo te sigo._

_-Pero yo..._ –protestó Camus, pero decidió seguirle la corriente -_está bien. Mira así es como se coloca uno la crema de afeitar _

Camus se coloca la crema sobre su rostro

_-a ver déjame probar!_ -Afrodita toma la crema de afeitar, pero la sostiene al revés y al presionar la lata

_-QUE DEMONIOS HACES?_ -gritó Camus con el rostro y la ropa cubierto de crema

_-Ay! Como iba a saber que estaba al revés. Además tu tienes la culpa por alcanzarme el bote del otro lado._

_-Afrodita por lo menos creí que sabías utilizar un bote de crema de afeitar._

_-te fije que no sabía! Ahora termina de explicarme._

_-de ninguna manera!_ –dijo furioso el santo de acuario _-Arréglatelas como puedas, además ya no quiero perder el tiempo aquí!_

_-bien! Vete! _–le gritó Afrodita

Camus sale de la casa de Afrodita muy enojado.

_-Cretino de Afrodita_ –refunfuña Camus _-me embarró todo de crema y yo sin agua para quitármela de encima._

Camus llega a su casa y abre la llave principal del agua luego abre el grifo de la cocina y como diría Camus Voilà.

-bueno, hay que darle crédito a Afrodita por esta. Como no se me ocurrió antes. Ahora podré quitarme de encima esta crema.

Camus va al baño y empieza a quitarse la ropa embarrada con crema. Pero cuando se quita la camiseta aparece Mu corriendo por su casa.

_-Mu!_ –musita Acuario

Y Mu desaparece delante de sus ojos.

_-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco o es Mu el que enloquece_ –dijo reflexivo el caballero de la onceava casa -Yo que lo creí uno de los santos más cuerdos, parece que ya le tocó. Bueno como no vive a lado de mi casa supongo que no me afectará este cambio.

Camus termina de desvestirse y se dispone a entrar en la bañera cuando para su sorpresa encuentra a Milo dormido en la tina.

Milo despierta y por la impresión de ver a Camus en esas fachas se asusta y sale corriendo después de que Camus resbaló sobre él por el jabón que traía encima.

_-pero que diablos le pasa a Milo!_

Camus se cubre con las cortinas del baño y sale a ver que le pasa a Milo, pero cuando iba de salida Milo regresa y lo embiste de nuevo. Pero Milo tarda más en caer que en levantarse y se va de la casa de Acuario despavorido.

_-Mi Cabeza, sinceramente este Milo es un cabeza dura. Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo a ver que le pasa, no puedo dejarlo sólo en ese estado. Me pregunto si será algún tipo de alucinación después de la parranda de anoche. _

Camus estaba a punto de salir de su casa pero nota que no llevaba nada encima más que unas cortinas de baño.

_-mejor voy a ponerme algo encima._

Camus va a la casa de Shura no si antes escuchar un estallido proveniente de esta casa.

Camus va corriendo y se encuentra con un Milo a punto de atacar a Aioros y a Mu.

Shura le explica la situación a Camus, lo que provoca la ira del santo de Acuario.

Camus se marcha de la casa de Shura realmente molesto seguido de Milo que no sabe como pedir disculpas a su ofendido amigo.

_-Camus por favor háblame -_decía Milo caminando detrás de Camus _-No te enojes conmigo. Tenía mis razones._

_-no hay razón alguna para que pienses que yo quiero algo contigo_ –dijo molesto Camus -_como se te ocurrió después de todos los años que nos conocemos._

_-ya sé, pero que pensarías si me lanzara sobre ti desnudo y cubierto de crema_ –dijo Milo en su defensa _-Por cierto, por qué estás todo embarrado de crema?_

_-es por culpa de Afrodita_ –recordó Camus -_El me echó la crema encima cuando fui a su casa_

_-No me digas Afrodita quiso algo contigo –_dijo Milo con algo de indignación en su cara _-no creí que lo hiciera tan descaradamente._

_-Nada de eso, fue un accidente_ –Camus corrigió inmediatamente al malpensado escorpión.

_-por que fuiste a casa de Afrodita?_ –preguntó Milo

Camus trató de explicar a Milo lo que pasaba cuando llegó Shura, que escuchó atentamente y al parecer algo comprendió del mal entendido por lo que Camus se dio por satisfecho con eso.

_-seguro que ustedes dos no tienen nada que ver al respecto?_ –preguntó Acuario para estar seguro de que no eran ellos los culpables

_-no, si hasta la duda ofende_ –dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos caballeros interrogados

_-Bien, porque cuando agarre al responsable lo enterraré debajo de un glaciar_ –amenazó Camus -_Por lo pronto voy a quitarme esta crema y ponerme otra ropa._

Pero en casa de Milo.

_-sal de ahí maldito escorpión que voy a enseñarte a salir con las novias de otros_ -entró furioso Aioria

_-ya les dije que Milo no está aquí_ –Marin jalaba de un brazo a su león.

_-no lo defiendas_ –dijo el caballero ofendido

_-si yo soy la que quiere encontrarlo para que te explique de una vez que anoche no pasó nada._

_-pero eso no lo exonera de la bromita que nos jugó_ –dijo Kanon

_-Sí, ya pasamos casi toda la mañana buscando a ese insecto_ –lo siguió Saga

_-Sin contar con la desaparecida casa de Shaka_ –añadió Mascara de la Muerte

_-despareció la casa de Shaka?_ –Ikki recién se enteró _-no puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando lo averigüe._

_-me gustará más ver la cara de Saori cuando se entere_ –dijo Marin

_-pero si ya les dije que La fiesta era en casa de Camus –_Dokho al fin pudo retener un recuerdo en su mente _-por que nos demoramos aquí?_

_-el anciano decrépito tiene razón!_ –dijo Mascara de la Muerte

_-cual anciano decrépito! Te voy a enseñar modales, pequeño crustáceo_ –Dokho Golpea a MM con su bastón

_-pobre Shiryu_ –dijo Mascara con pajaritos volando alrededor de su cabeza -_como habrá sido su educación para caballero en manos de este demente._

_-deja de molestar a Dokho MM vamos a la casa de Camus_ –dijo con voz de mando Saga

_-para qué?_ –cuestionó Seiya

_-no oíste que habrá fiesta ahí y con helados_ –respondió Dokho

_-con helados no sé, pero con tortas seguro_ –dijo sarcásticamente Kanon

Los santos de apresuraron hasta la deteriorada casa de Aioros.

_-Aioria no te ofendas pero la casa de tu hermano parece una choza_ –dijo Marin

_-si sólo le faltan los fantasmas_ -dijo Mascara Mortal _-pero claro, desde que Saori revivió a Aioros su fantasma ya no ronda este lugar._

_-por lo menos debería pintarlo de otro color –_comentó Saga _-este lugar se cae a pedazos._

_-donde pudo haber ido mi hermano?_ –se preguntaba Aioria

_-yo que tu no preguntaba –_dijo Kanon -_yo lo hice una vez y desde entonces no pude quitármelo de encima._

_-perdón? _–dijo Saga _- el que no pudo deshacerse de ti fui yo!_

_-No empiecen de nuevo_ –dijo Marin

En casa de Shura

_-Shura!_ –entró gritando Aioros -_donde está ese florero andante de Camus? tengo cuentas pendientes con él._

_-y con su compinche también –_dijo de igual modo Mu

_-deberían calmarse un poco_ –Shun trató de calmarlos

_-es cierto Mu_ –dijo Shiryu -no das un buen ejemplo a tu alumno Kiki.

_-sí, si lo descuidas puede terminar como Seiya_ –advirtió Hyoga

_-creo que por esta vez tienen Razón_ –Dijo Mu que pareció calmarse _-Kiki. Quédate aquí porque la cosa se pondrá fea cuando encontremos a esos dos._

_-Pero Maestro Mu hay algo que tengo que darle a Milo _–dijo el apendix

_-Como si no fuera suficiente con lo que va a recibir_ –comentó Mu

_-no hay nadie en casa_ –dijo tristemente Aldebaran

_-claro la fiesta es donde Camus_ –dijo sabiamente Shaka -_o ya no se acuerdan? Seguro Shura ya se fue._

_-tú sólo cuida del paquetito que tienes que darle a Milo_ –Hyoga le habló a Virgo _-nosotros nos encargamos del resto._

_-Hyoga_ –preguntó Shaka con curiosidad -_por si acaso no sabes de que sabor será el pastel que está preparando Camus?_

_-Creo que a este paso será de piñas –_dijo con cierta malicia el cisne

_-y con castañas también_ –comprendió el sentido de la conversación Shiryu

_-Como estará Ikki? _-dijo suspirando Shun -_No te ofendas Shiryu pero tu maestro ya está tocadiscos._

_-a que te refieres?_ –preguntó el dragón

_-a que a tu maestro ya le patina el coco, le falta un tornillo, se le perdieron las canicas, está más loco que una cabra, está Lorenzo, etc. etc_. –respondió tácitamente Hyoga

_-No te metas con mi maestro, estará viejo y acabado pero todavía lo respeto –_se molestó Shiryu

_-Si claro, sólo estás esperando que estire la pata para que tú y Shunrey puedan andar juntos_ –dijo Hyoga

_-de donde sacaste eso?_ –se enojó todavía más el dragón -_yo no estoy esperando que se muera Dokho._

_-Shiryu, te has estado viendo con Shunrey a escondidas!_ –dijo Andrómeda con asombro

_-Shun de donde sacas eso_ –dijo Shiryu rojo como un tomate -_nadie me vio, no hay pruebas, soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario._

_-si tu lo dices. Pero mejor vamos donde Camus _–El cisne detuvo la conversación ya que el dragón no era su victima preferida

_-habrá piñata en la fiesta?_ –volvió a preguntar Shaka

_-Habrá de todo, no te preocupes_ –le respondió el cisne


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota:** Nada es mío sólo las tonterías que hacen los santos en este relato.

**El día de Afrodita.**

Es muy temprano en el santuario, el sol apenas comienza a salir y hay muy poco movimiento, incluso se puede escuchar un gallo cantando.

Afrodita despierta y tristemente se toca la barbilla y las mejillas.

_- Pensé que era sólo una pesadilla, pero sigue ahí_ –se muestran los ojos llorosos del santo de Piscis

Afrodita se levanta y se mira en el espejo, su rostro está cubierto de una barba de tres días, lo que le d una apariencia más masculina, pero a Afrodita parece no agradarle en lo absoluto.

-_Qué dirán de mí los demás Santos si me ven en estas fachas?_ –mientras el caballero se toca una mejilla áspera -_De ninguna manera puedo permitir eso, aunque no vuelva a salir de mi casa. Lo que más extraña es que nadie haya venido a buscarme, tal vez no se dieron cuenta de no andaba por ahí, o tal vez los demás míseros caballeros no quieren verme. Por qué nadie ha venido a verme?_

Y justo en ese momento llega Camus.

-_Lo decía en broma, seguro le ira a contar a Milo, y el se encargará de divulgarlo por todo el santuario._

Afrodita trata de deshacerse de Camus pero sin éxito, hay que decir que a Camus tampoco le gustaba mucho estar en casa de Afrodita pero como buscaba su ánfora, no había más remedio que hablar con el santo de Piscis.

Pero la visita terminó cuando Afrodita le vació encima la crema de afeitar y un Camus muy enfadado salió de la doceava casa.

_-Inútil Camus, no puede enseñar nada, me pregunto como habrá aprendido lo que sabe Hyoga –_se queja el caballero de los peces _-con semejante maestro es un milagro que el chico sepa hacer cubitos de hielo en una hielera. Lo peor de todo es que no solucionó mi problema. _

Afrodita busca entre sus cosas y se cubre el rostro con una especie de velo.

_-no estaría, mal, pero no soy árabe_ –dijo al observarse y notar su intensa mirada -_Tendré que intentar otra cosa._

Sigue rebuscando y encuentra un pasamontañas.

_-Parezco guerrillero, sólo se ven mis ojos. Quisiera que Mu esté aquí, él si sabría como reparar mi máquina afeitadora._

Y en ese momento aparece Mu corriendo por la casa de Piscis.

_-SOCORRO! –_gritaba el desesperado Caballero de Aires

_-Que bueno que vienes Mu, sabes, necesito un favor...-_decía Afrodita corriendo detrás del carnero pero Mu desparece antes de que Mu pudiera siquiera escucharlo.

_-Condenado Mu, se fue tan rápido como vino_ –dijo contrariado Afrodita _-Tendré que arreglármelas yo sólo como siempre._

Entonces Afrodita se da a la tarea de desarmar su máquina, pero como nuestro santo de los pececitos no sabe nada acerca del funcionamiento de algún artefacto eléctrico lo único que consigue es una descarga de doscientos voltios que lo deja con la cara llena de hollín, porque claro, se le olvido desconectarlo primero que nada

_-que descarga! Pero de donde viene este cable?_

Afrodita se dedica ahora a seguir el cable de corriente

En casa de Camus.

_-Sal de ahí! Condenado florero andante, tengo cuentas pendientes contigo! –_entró gritando Aioros

_-Qué te pasa Aioros? Pareces un león enjaulado_ –salió Milo ante el escándalo

_-no me compares con mi hermano además la cosa no es contigo_ –Aioros empujó a Milo para pasar

_-claro que me incumbe_ –se interpuso el escorpión -_si tienes algún problema con Camus también lo tienes conmigo._

_-Pero primero, tu y yo vamos a conversar! -_dijo Mu tomando a Milo de un brazo

_-que te pasa Mu?_ -dijo Milo -_Nunca te vi tan enojado._

_-no le hagas caso está molesto porque traje un regalo para ti_ –dijo Aldebaran apartando a Mu con una mano -_Vamos Kiki dáselo._

_-Aquí tienes Milo _-dijo el pequeño aprendiz

_-Para mí?_ -Milo comenzaba a emocionarse -_Por que se molestaron? Una caja de bananas, bien!_

Kiki le entrega la caja a Milo, pero cuando milo la abre.

_-por que me dieron esta caja vacía?_ –preguntó tratando de no sonar desagradecido

_-no está ahí?_ –dijo Aldebaran algo preocupado _-se ha de haber escapado, bueno la buscamos luego, Shaka podrías darle la otra caja a Milo?_

_-feliz aniversario Milo_ –dijo Shaka todavía sin abrir los ojos -_Camus organizó esta fiesta para ti._

_-Camus lo hizo? Es tan bueno mi amigo. Buah!_ -Milo abre la caja y se escucha un grito en todo el santuario _-AAAHHHHH!_

Claro, la tarántula de Aldebaran al verse molestada de su sueño salto sobre la cara de Milo.

_-quiténmela! –_gritaba el escorpión

_-Eso lo arregla todo_ –dijo Mu _–ya me puedo dar por satisfecho_

Shaka abriendo un ojo para ver que era lo provocaba tanto alboroto

_-Pero que le pasa?_

_-yo creí que te gustaría?_ –dijo Aldebaran

_-sí, le encanta._ –dijo Hyoga al ver correr a Milo delante de ellos en círculos

_-no ves que se puso a correr de alegría_ –le siguió Shiryu

_-alguien ayude a Milo_ –dijo Shun

Y Kiki le puso zancadillas a Milo, quien a su vez fue a dar al piso de cara, consiguiendo que la tarántula escapara con dirección al baño.

_-Kiki eso estuvo mal, pero muy mal_ –reprendió Mu a Kiki, pero luego se acercó para susurrarle al oído –_en casa de doy tu premio. _

Mu le hace un guiño a Kiki

_-Si maestro Mu. _

_-que me gusten los escorpiones es una cosa_ –dijo Milo desde el piso _-pero las tarántulas son desagradables!_

_-estás diciendo que estuve cargando una tarántula por todo el santuario, con mis manos?_ –dijo Shaka quien recién se daba por enterado

_-sí –_dijo Kiki

Shaka se desmaya de la impresión.

_-yo sé como reaminarlo_ –dijo Aioros tomando el ánfora de Camus lo voltea sobre Shaka

_-yo que tú iba saliendo de esta casa Hyoga_ –Dijo sabiamente Shiryu

_-donde esta ese abominable pato de las nieves!_ –Dijo Shaka cuando se puso de pie de un salto pero en ese momento.

_-Socorro! Hay un monstruo en mi ducha!_ –salió corriendo Camus con una bata de baño

_-al fin te encuentro refrigerador francés, sabes a quien le pertenece este artefacto? –_Aioros saca el ánfora

_-Aioros! tu me robaste mi ánfora! Como te atreviste!_ –Camus le arrebató su jarrita.

_-yo no me robé nada, estaba en el techo de mi casa! Fuiste tú el que la dejó ahí para que mi casa se cayera pedazos!_ –Aioros le gritó a Camus

_-Yo! Estás loco! Tú fuiste el que se lo robó de la entrada de mi casa._

En ese momento Shaka había encontrado a Hyoga.

_-ahora verás gansito de esta ni tu maestro te salvará. Te voy a mandar a todos los infiernos en pedacitos!_

_-entonces los animales esos eran tuyos Aldebaran, y no me dijiste nada, y después que destruiste mi casa! –_dijo Mu quien ahora se estrellaba contra el toro

Entonces se escuchan otras voces en la casa de Acuario.

_-al fin te encontramos pequeña rata de alcantarilla!_ –entró intempestivamente Saga

_-si hay alguien que debe encargarse de Milo soy yo_ –dijo Aioria

_-desde cuando? –_dijo Kanon

_-hora que hice?_ –dijo el caballero aludido confundido

Pero cuando estaban por rodear a Milo se escucha el grito de Afrodita.

_-FUEGO, HAY FUEGO EN MI CASA! –_gritaba Afrodita desde su casa

Todos los santos dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, que era amenazarse unos a

otros y corren a casa de Afrodita que estaba en llamas.

Camus y Hyoga son los primeros en llegar.

_-POLVO DE DIAMANTE!_

Y la casa de Afrodita terminó totalmente congelada.

_-Mi casa! Se convertido en un glaciar!_ –a Afrodita casi le da un soponcio

Mientras llegan los otros santos.

_-Ahora sí, Camus, prepárate!_ –Aioros amenazó nuevamente a Acuario

_-cuando quieras_ –respondió el santo sin miedo

_-y tú que me dices Gansito? Estás listo para pagarme la bromita de la fiesta?_ –dijo Shaka

_-no tanto como yo estoy listo para darte tu merecido bello durmiente –_apareció al fin el Fénix

_-hermano estás bien! –_Shun corre a abrazar a Ikki

_-entonces no hay fiesta en casa de Camus?_ –Dokho al fin se entera

_-claro que habrá_ –dijo Saga

_-especialmente cuando encontramos al agasajado, verdad Milo?_ –Kanon puso su mano sobre el hombro de Escorpión

_-pero si yo no entiendo que les hice a ustedes? Fue con Marin con la que salimos _

_anoche –_dijo Milo

_-entonces lo reconoces!_ –Aioria se dispuso a atacar a Milo pero algo lo detuvo _-Espera un momento dices salimos. Quienes más fueron?_

_-fueron Milo MM y Mu –_respondió comedido Aldebaran -_No ves que sus nombres comienzan con M?_

_-Con Mu y MM, como pudiste? –_Aioria estaba descorazonado, pero se desquitó con el que tenía más cerca -_esta me la pagan._

_-pero si yo no..._-dijo Mu

En ese momento recibe un golpe de Aioria, quien a su vez recibe otro de Marin. Saga trata de golpear a Milo que se hace a un lado y golpea a Hyoga, quien cae sobre Shura que hasta el momento estaba muy tranquilo, entonces decide devolverle el golpe a Hyoga pero en lugar de eso le atina a Aioros, quien golpeo por accidente a Shiryu. Ikki quiso golpear a Shaka pero sólo pudo pegarle a Afrodita, que tampoco se dejó y golpeo a Shun, aunque en realidad quería golpear a su hermano, Shun le lanzó una patada a Afrodita que fue a dar a Ikki (perdón hermano). Milo golpeó a Dokho sin querer y Mu fue a dar contra Seiya (sin querer queriendo) Marin golpeó a Camus porque se atravesó en su camino contra Aioria, que ya había sido golpeado por Aldebaran, y estaba, por lo pronto estampado contra un de las paredes de Afrodita. pero que a continuación recibió una patada de MM que fue luego golpeado por Kanon porque lo confundió con Shura, que golpeó Shaka que estaba golpeando a Shiryu porque había golpeado a Milo en su camino de golpear a Milo. y así siguió la batalla campal entre los santos dorados y los chicos de bronce que hubieran seguido así todo el día hasta que oyeron la voz de Saori.

_-ALTO! –_fue la voz de Saori la que retumbó en las paredes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota:** este es el último capítulo, que no hace falta poner mayores explicaciones porque ustedes conocen el desenlace de la historia, un especial agradecimiento a Freeman7 por insistir con sus reviews aun cuando ya conocía esta historia de antes.

**El epílogo**

Los santos se quedan inmóviles en el momento en que escuchan la voz de Saori. Eso quiere decir en el momento en que MM ahorcaba a Shiryu con sus propios cabellos. Mu usaba a Seiya de trapeador, Shun estaba colgado del cuello de Aldebaran quien sostenía Ikki por un pie dispuesto a golpear a Shaka y a Milo; Aioria era golpeado por Saga y Aioros golpeaba al Kanon, (Cabe decir que era una imagen muy surrealista por los gemelos y lo mucho que se parecen Aioros y Aioria), Marin estrellaba las cabezas de Camus y de Dokho y Hyoga le torcía el brazo a Shura. Él único que había permanecido al margen del zafarrancho era Kiki que echaba porras por su maestro Mu.

_- Me pueden explicar que es lo que pasa aquí! –_Dijo Saori casi morada de rabia como sus cabellos

Por única respuesta Saori sólo pudo escuchar a los santos gritando al mismo tiempo cosas como: no fue mi culpa, él empezó, sólo estábamos jugando, aquí no pasa nada.

_-a ver Kiki, viste como empezó esto?_ –preguntó la diosa al alumno de Mu

_-la pelea?_ –preguntó el Apendix casi con ingenuidad

_-pero si no peleábamos –_corrigió Mascara de la Muerte acariciando la cabeza de Shiryu _-sólo nos ejercitábamos, verdad Shiryu _

_-no puedo respirar_ –alcanzó a decir el dragón con la voz entrecortada

_-le pregunté a Kiki_ –Saori hizo que Mascara soltara el cabello de Shiryu

_-lo único que pude ver fue que Aioria golpeó a Mu_ –respondió finalmente Kiki

_-Aioria?_ –preguntó Saori dirigiendo su mirada hacia el caballero Leo

Justo en ese momento llega Shion.

_-Señorita Saori, hay alguien que quiere verla –_llegó Shion corriendo

Saori se va y se queda Shion.

_-ahora alguno de ustedes va a contarme lo que pasó aquí?_ –dijo Shion mirando a cada uno de los santos -Tú Mu.

-_claro como es su favorito_ –se quejó Saga –_le contará su versión de los hechos_

_-seguro es su tío o algo así_ –siguió Kanon

_-no ven el parecido entre ambos –_comentó Mascara Mortal

_-dejen de murmurar!_ –Shion reprendió a los tres -_Ahora Mu me puedes explicar que haces fuera de tu casa._

_-casa? Cual casa? –_dijo con malicia Hyoga

_-pues es eso mismo_ –dijo Mu mirando feo a Aldebaran _-Aldebaran destruyó mi casa. _

_-fue un accidente –_trató de defenderse el Toro -_Seiya no me dejó pasar por ahí. Es que Mu seguía durmiendo por lo de la fiesta de anoche._

_-fue por eso que peleaban? –_dijo extrañado Shion -_pero que hacen todos en la casa de Afrodita, organizando otra fiesta?_

_-yo creí que la fiesta era en casa de Camus_ –dijo Shaka

_-no fue por eso –_dijo Shun _-fuimos a la casa de Camus a buscar a Milo._

_-y por que en la casa de Camus y no la de Escorpión?_ –preguntó Shion

_-porque no estaba en la casa de escorpión_ –dijo Aldebaran _–no ve que no durmió allí_

_-Milo, por qué no dormiste en tu casa?_ –preguntó el Patriarca

_-es cierto, que hacías en mi casa?_ –también cuestionó Camus

_-yo lo puedo explicar_ –salió Marin ante la mirada confundida de Milo -_Verás Camus anoche si fuimos a un fiesta pero era muy aburrida, entonces Milo y MM se dedicaron a darle a la bebida, a tal grado que ya no se acordaban ni donde vivían, por eso tuve que llevarlos a rastras a sus casas._

_-pero por que trajiste a Milo hasta mi casa? _–preguntó Camus

_-porque Milo me dijo que no quería dormir solo_ –explicó Marin viendo de pronto chispas encenderse en los ojos de Aioria –_así que pensé que no había mejor compañía que la de su mejor amigo. _

_-cómo te atreviste Milo! _–los celos de Aioria hablaron

_-pero si el otro día te dije que no me gusta Marin!_ –dijo Milo _-Parece otro chico._

Marin le da un coscorrón a Milo

_-entonces por eso peleaban? –_preguntó Shion que apenas comprendía toda esta historia.

_-no es por eso_ –dijo Ikki -_yo tenía cuentas pendientes con el bello durmiente de la sexta casa_

_-ex sexta casa –_corrigió Mascara de la Muerte -_ahora creo que sería más apropiado sexto agujero. _

_-a que te refieres MM? –_preguntó Shaka sin sospechar donde estaba su casa

_-a nada, nada_ –dijeron los gemelos tapándole la boca al caballero de Cáncer -_sabes que MM le gusta hablar mucho._

Shaka sale hasta la puerta y comprueba que efectivamente en el lugar donde estaba su casa sólo hay un gran agujero.

_-MI CASA! MIS ARBOLITOS.!_ –Grita Shaka al borde de las lágrimas

_-no te preocupes Shaka_ –dijo el sensible Afrodita -_yo te regalaré alguno de mis rosales._

_-pero que bonita pareja se acaba de formar_ –dijo el Fénix que se dio por satisfecho con el castigo de Virgo

_-ya cállate de una vez!_ –le gritó Shaka al momento en que corrió hacia Ikki para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara

_-basta, es una orden!_ –Shion detuvo a Shaka apoyando su mano derecha sobre la frente del rubio caballero -_Aioros, tú puedes explicarme lo que pasa aquí._

_-claro gran patriarca –_dijo Aioros -_sucede que Camus que se las da de serio, se le ocurrió jugarme una broma y colocar su florero embrujado sobre mi casa y ahora mi casa se cae a pedazos._

_-estás loco! Tú fuiste el que se robó mi ánfora_ –Camus se puso furioso nada más de recordarlo

_-yo no me robé nada!_ –le gritó Aioros corriendo hacia Camus para romperle el jarrón en la cabeza de Acuario.

_-él jarrón que estaba buscando_ –dijo Dokho -_No me acordaba donde lo había dejado._

_-maestro, usted tomó el jarrón de Camus?_ –preguntó Shiryu

Dokho arrugó la frente unos momentos para decir luego

_-ahora que recuerdo, sí, lo hice._

Camus que estaba en guardia para recibir a Aioros perdió su postura

_-pero por que hizo eso antiguo maestro... que ahora es joven._

_-es que extraño mi cascada_ –dijo Dokho echándose a llorar -_pensé que podía tener otra cascada en mi casa._

Camus y Aioros miran confundidos a Dokho

_-bueno –_dijo sacudiendo la cabeza Shion _-pero eso no explica porque peleaban en casa de Afrodita._

_-es que la casa de Afrodita se incendiaba_ –trató de explicar Shun

_-sí y las hieleras portátiles convirtieron mi casa en un glaciar_ –se quejó Afrodita

_-de nada Afrodita_ –respondió Hyoga con sarcasmo

_-sabes que siempre estamos para ayudarte en lo que sea_ -dijo con el mismo tono Camus

Los santos comienzan a discutir entre ellos.

Shion llama a Saga y le pregunta.

_-Saga cuando tú estabas a cargo del santuario, como los controlabas a todos?_

_-simplemente los mandaba lejos a alguna misión, sino porque crees que Mu terminó en Jamir y Camus en Siberia _–respondió tranquilamente Saga

Y cuando estaba a punto de armarse otro jaleo llega Saori con el cuestor de impuestos.

_-verá usted señor, yo no puedo pagar todo ese dinero, porque no utilizamos el santuario con fines comerciales._

_-ah no?_

_-como usted mismo pudo apreciar las personas que viven aquí son enfermos mentales que necesitan estricta vigilancia, no pueden andar sueltos por el mundo, podría ser peligroso_ –dijo con una preocupación fingida la diosa

_-en ese caso, colocaré al santuario como un refugio psiquiátrico y no se hable más del asunto_ –dijo el cuestor de impuestos que se sentía aliviado de finalmente poder salir de ese lugar

_-gracias yo sabía que comprendería._

El cuestor de impuestos se marcha no sin antes mirar de reojo a cada uno de los santos.

_-bien Shion, lograste averiguar que fue lo que pasó? –_preguntó la diosa

_-mas o menos._

_-Eso no arregla lo de mi casa_ –se quejó Shaka

_-creo que se como arreglarlo, verdad Saga_ –Dijo Kanon

_-creo que sí_ –dijo Saga _-aunque nunca utilicé la otra dimensión al revés. Vamos afuera_

_-ESTA DIMENSIÓN! –_exclamaron los gemelos

_-no pasa nada ahí abajo_ - Shaka cubriéndose el rostro del sol con una mano que comenzaba a caer

_-abre los ojos y verás!_ –dijo Saga

_-los tengo abiertos! –_dijo enojado Shaka _-sólo se ve la casa de Shura incendiándose._

_-qué dices! –_saltó Shura _-Pero cómo!_

_-a ver querido santo de la cabra_ –explicó Aioros -_apagaste tu hornilla luego de la explosión de tu olla?_

_-no –_respondió casi inaudiblemente Shura

_-que tonto eres_ –se burló Camus –_pero esto lo arreglamos nosotros. Vamos Hyoga._

_-si maestro._

Ambos bajan las gradas y cuando están a punto de entrar en la casa de Camus cae la casa de Shaka sobre ésta.

_-Mi casa!_ –alcanza a gritar Shaka antes de desmayarse de la impresión

_-SAGA! KANON! –_gritaron desde abajo Camus y Hyoga más pálidos que de costumbre, y no era para menos, estuvieron a punto de ser aplastados por la sexta casa.

Y comienza de nuevo la pelea.

_-creo que nunca cambiaran_ –dijo Shion que ya ni intentaba detener a los eufóricos caballeros

_-Shion no has contestado mi pregunta, que fue lo que pasó?_ –insistió Saori

_-creo que los santos todavía no son lo suficientemente maduros_ –respondió resignado el patriarca

_-no, me refiero a cómo pudo pasar una persona común y corriente al santuario?_ –preguntó Saori -_que no es tu obligación crear un campo magnético para que nadie que no sea caballero se acerque?_

_-ah bueno... pues yo...-_Shion se puso rojo -_me acordé que tengo que ir al pueblo._

_-Shion no me has contestado!_ –gritó Saori _-regresa!_

_-yo que creí que llamando a la oficina de impuestos para que vengan a investigar a la tacaña de Saori sería suficiente para deshacernos de ella_ –decía Shion corriendo levantando su túnica -_tendré que contarles lo de las armaduras de oro. _


End file.
